Whenever I Call You Friend
by mizamiko
Summary: What if Eagle woke up? What if Hikaru has grown up? What if...
1. Default Chapter

  
Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 1

  
****Eagle****

  
"Peace."  


*At long last, peace and quiet.* I thought as I closed my eyes.

Everything was perfect. The branch I was lying on was perfect. The soft rustling of the leaves and the murmur of the brook, created such a soothing atmosphere. It was probably the coziest spot in the whole country, and I had it all to myself, at that moment. I was very much contented, and it was slowly lulling me to sleep.

*I need a nap.* I thought, as my eyes slowly became heavier.

As I closed my eyes, I heard distant laughter. A gay sound that made me smile, even through the haziness of my mind.

*Hikaru... *

It was the voice of dear, sweet Hikaru. I was tempted to leave my spot, to go to her and watch her in her blithe innocence. She had told me that she wished to marry Lantis and me. She said it was because she loved us both and wished to stay with us forever. I really did like her and I would gladly stay with her as long as I might. And I knew that Lantis felt the same. Errr, I think. Well at least he has some feelings for her. I'm just not sure what it is.

Suddenly, I became aware of a presence above me; I opened my eyes lazily.

"Hi!" I said contently to the azure eyes looking down at me. It was a beautiful pair, one I would gladly wake up more often to.

Without a word, he dropped down to my branch and sat beside me. *Glad this is one of the bigger branches* I thought. His face was as impassive as ever, devoid of emotions. He simply watched. Yet, I knew him too well. Something was bothering him, and it would not keep itself locked up.

"Lantis." I said, smiling innocently at him as I sat up.

He was my friend, my best friend. But then he was also my boyfriend. Geo dubbed him that and it stuck.

*Sorry Hikaru, hope you're willing to share.* I thought, giggling softly to myself.

It was a relationship that had started while we were still back at Autozam. He didn't seem to object, though I was careful not to openly display my affection to him, whether in public or not.

It was a surface pairing, I knew. He really did love me, but not in the same way that I felt for him. I simply couldn't figure out why he had said yes to me after a while. I knew he only likes girls but I guess he just didn't want to break my heart.

"What are you thinking off? " he asked placing a hand on my shoulder, head slightly tilted, watching.

"Nothing much. " I answered giving him my sweetest smile. "Just things."

He shook his head as a small smile broke from his face.

*****Lantis******

I shook my head and felt the sides of my mouth turn up.

Eagle. My best friend, I could tell him almost everything, my dreams, my wishes, my troubles, and my fears. Eagle my beloved "boyfriend". How dearly I love him, and that was probably one of the things I could never tell him about.  
I traced a smooth pale cheek with my fingers. He caught it and pressed it against his face softly. He then kissed it tenderly.

I suppressed the shiver that went through my body. We really had to talk about his tendency to publicly display affection. But then, he wouldn't be Eagle if he didn't.

"Eagle, Guru Clef asked me yesterday if we still planned to someday wed Hikaru."

"Of course. Why? Is there anything wrong? " He asked, his eyes filling with concern.

"Yes. I spoke with Hikaru and she does not think we should continue with the ceremonies."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"I gave her the reason."

He looked at me with confusion, then shook his head.

"I told her I could not marry her, handfast with her or join with her." I said.

"But why?"

Beautiful. I took my hand away from his cheek and brushed the numerous locks of hair from his eyes. Amber, he always countered that it was brown, but everyone knew better. In the end we all settled for hazel.

"I had found the one whom I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said and readied myself for the pain I knew I would find in his eyes. But suddenly there was just a sudden blanking of emotions.

*What happened?* I thought.

*****Eagle******

*What happened?* I heard him ask himself and I smiled to myself.

I had been expecting this to happen one day and had been practicing controlling my emotions. But it had not lessened the pain I felt. Lantis...

"That's great!" I exclaimed and smiled at him with practiced ease. "I'm so happy for you!"

I made sure he only saw happiness in my eyes, on my face, and nothing more.

Why did it hurt so much? I knew it had been happening. I had been expecting this for some time now. He had been paying less and less attention to Hikaru these past few weeks. I felt this was what it was leading to, he has found someone else.

I cooed and flung myself at his neck then giggled. "Is she pretty? Prettier than Hikaru?"

My heart sank as I pulled away. He was actually smiling. I hid my heart so that neither one of us could hear it break. I let my love for him be my anchor and smiled my happy, innocent smile.

"Beautiful and probably much too innocent." He said.

"Is she short or tall? What color is her hair? Is she nice and fun to be with? " I gushed resting my hands on his shoulders.

Stop it! I can't take this anymore. But my body continued with its programming, it kept on moving, speaking, and smiling.

"Tall and delicate-looking, has blond hair and quite fun to be with."

"Hmm... you're being talkative. She must be really special."

"Just warming up to the subject." He answered.

"Do I know her or is she someone you just met?" I asked looking deep in his eyes.

"No, we have known each other for some time now. I'm only starting to find out how important our relationship was."

There were lights at the depths of his eyes. Lights that danced merrily. Who ever she was, she made him happy. Just the thought of her changed his demeanor, and his face became more animated.

"You're so in love with her. Whoever she is." I said in a whisper.

"You might say that." He said smiling. "I'm just not so sure that the feeling's are mutual."

He looked away and sighed.

Lantis was actually worried that she didn't love him in return. I shook my head. That was preposterous. The thought of Lantis being rejected by this girl, who ever she was, was beyond my imagining.

I looked at him and felt a warmth spread through me. I hurt; but to see him so happy also made me feel contented. I had never seen him so.

"Eagle? What about you? Have you found the one... the one you would like to spend your whole life with?" He asked, looking at a distant mountain.

"Yes. You might say after all this time I finally found that one person that I wouldn't mind spending my old age with." I watched the distant castle and oddly felt as if I was saying my farewells to it as I said those words. Suddenly I felt lost; nothing was holding me here in Cephiro anymore. I loved him and would like him to be happy. Now, I knew I had to set him free, to find that happiness that he desired. But in setting him free, I was freeing myself too. Then it hit me; I had nowhere to go. I was an ambassador and had to stay here in Cephiro where I was posted. I was trapped here to watch Lantis and whoever fall for each other.

This was going to be ugly.

*****Lantis******

I watched him as he stared at the castle. He has found the one he... No! This could not be happening. Eagle... Please don't do this to me. I...

"I... "

"Yes Lantis? " he asked looking at me with gentleness in his eyes. Then hesitantly, he reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder, drawing near.

So close that, a little farther and I could...

*Eagle...*

I made to pull away. But he held me with a look. He seemed different all of a sudden.

"Nothing." I answered; he then gave me a smile that I couldn't read.

"Hey how long are you two going to stay up there?" someone shouted.

I looked down to see the Pharle grinning up at us. Presea. I did not know if I should feel annoyed by the interruption or pleased by it. But I was not in the condition to answer her.

"Be right there." He answered. "I think our discussion is over for now. I'll see to the Lady's needs." Smiling, he leapt off the branch and faced the Pharle. "What can I do for you Lady Presea? "

"Presea will do. " She answered as they slowly walked off towards the palace. "We need some help with that young friend of yours, Zazu. And..."

I watched them as they walked further and further away. Somehow, things had not turned out as I had thought it would.

Later...

Later when the heaviness has eased after what he said. I leaned back on the trunk and watched the sky. What am I going to do now?

  
-end part 1-

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.

posted- Feb 20, 1998


	2. Whenever 2

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 2

*****Umi*****

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered. 

I looked at him. I had no answer for that. 

Breathe. Calm. The handle of the rattan basket creaked as I gripped it harder, and I tried to compose myself. No need to lose my temper. My anger would not find its target now anyhow. How ironic. I thought to myself.   
There I was in the middle of the Forest of Silence, and all I wanted to do was scream. But I didn't. I was oddly in control now. It must be all the time that I had spent with Eagle, or the fact that he was present. It could be that his quiet demeanor was finally rubbing off on me. Maybe, his calmness over the present situation was keeping me in check.

I put down the basket that I had clutched against myself. Mechanically, I removed its contents. It was simple fare. A small loaf of country baguettes and a piece of cream puff for the both of us.

I looked up and watched as he poured some tea into the canteen cup. He handed me the cup then closed the decanter. I cradled it for a while; the warmth seeped slowly through my hands. 

The silence was deafening. 

I touched the rim of the cup of steaming Earl Gray to my lips. The warm liquid tasted sweet. I knew then that Eagle had prepared this himself. Sweet like the one who made it.

"So? What did he say then?" I asked. I watched him over the rim of the cup. He looked so composed; serene.   
It was as if there was nothing wrong. It was like he had no problem to speak off. He was nothing like me. If I had a problem like his, the whole world would have known about it. But he kept it all inside.

"He just asked me, if I had found the one I would like to spend my old age with. I told him yes." He answered.   
I never understood why, or even how, we ended up like this. He had his own circle of confidantes, and I had my own. And yet here we were. Two only children, seeking understanding. 

True, I had Hikaru and Fuu who I could confide with. But, they simply wouldn't be able to understand some things. Similarly, that Eagle had Geo and Zazu, and maybe even Lantis; they couldn't understand. Well at least not as well as I could, on some things at least.

"Did you tell him who? Did he tell you who? I hope Hikaru took this well." I said. I never could say things right to the point.

"No to both accounts." He sighed. "I hope Hikaru took this better than me."

"Probably a lot better. For one, she loves the both of you. The same way she loves everyone else. Only slightly higher, or maybe not even that." I looked at him straight in the eye. " She is one confused girl in that aspect."  
"I know. But, she is quite endearing. Yes?" He answered with a smile.

I sighed. 

"She is that. Brave, strong, and sweet, what more could a guy want? " I said, not looking up from my tea.

"Why Umi, do I hear a hint of a wistful note?" He asked, face beaming again. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ascot thinks the world of you. Guru Clef might also be persuaded, if you put your mind to it."

A retort was ready on my lips, but suddenly it was the last thing on my mind.

"Eagle! Behind you!" I screamed, as a dark shadow suddenly appeared behind him.

*****Eagle*****

"Eagle! Behind you!" Umi screamed at me.

She really didn't need to tell me that. The monster had been there for some time already. There was only uncertainty over its intentions. But a single brush with it, telling me of a great hunger within, I knew this attack was inevitable. 

I turned quickly and concentrated. Shield. A nearly invisible barrier went up. 

I felt, more than saw, the monster hit the force field. For the nth time, I was glad I always wore that "stupid gizmo" as Geo called it. 

Behind me, Umi had unsheathed her sword from her gauntlet. Though no longer having the power of her Mashin backing her, she was still a very skilled swordsman. Uhmm... swordswoman? Or is it swordsperson? Humm... I really must ask Umi about that. In a matter of seconds, she had dispatched the monster.

I stood up and started clapping. She was really an incredibly graceful fencer. 

She looked at me; I could almost see the sweat drops. She banished the sword and returned to her place.  
"You knew it was there, didn't you?" She said, almost accusingly. 

It was more of a statement than a question. 

Perceptive. I think, her sensitivity was another factor, on why I felt comfortable with her. I doubt the others would have noticed. Maybe it's because we have been left by ourselves too much. Maybe that's why we notice those little things, and yet are so blind to what seems so apparent to others. 

She was an only child too, a child from a powerful family. She knew how it felt to be alone, truly alone. And who else would understand. Only one who grew up in the same situation would understand what we had grown up in. At least she was someone I could talk to, some things I could not even tell Geo. 

Some things, but not all. Some things were never meant to be told.

"What do you think?" I asked her. Never did learn to give a straight answer.

"Try the cream puff. You'll like it." She answered instead. 

Well here we go again, next topic please.

I giggled. When she had learned of my liking for sweets, these sugar confectioneries from Earth, became a frequent treat. There were pastries that tasted like the ones synthesized back at Autozam. There were others that tasted like no synthesized sweet that I have ever tasted. 

"It's really nice of you to do this for me." I said.

"I'm not being nice. I'm just paying you back, for when I was the one having problems." She answered hotly. "Ah-huh. Right."

That got to her. I could tell by the color of her cheeks. "You really aren't used to being complimented." 

"Well, are you?" She shot back. "You're not that good with compliments either."

"I guess I'm more used to being criticized." I answered.

"Or simply being ignored." She answered in a mellow tone. 

I didn't need to answer that. I knew the feeling all too well, to be totally pampered, and utterly ignored at the same time. Getting all the attention that we didn't want, but never the ones that we wished. 

"Problems at home?" I ask, giving her one of my "innocent" smiles. 

*****Umi*****

"Problems at home?"

I shook my head. It was not even worth the label of a "problem." Was it my parents' fault if they still felt the like newlyweds? It's not my mom's fault if dad still brought home flowers once in a while. It's not my dad's fault if mom still cooked romantic dinners for him although we had servants. It's not their fault if they still liked to go out on dates. Right?

"I just wish that they would warn me sometimes when their not coming home, or if they're coming in very late. I get worried too." I tell him. "But this is getting us nowhere. So what happened next?"

"I just figured, that this was all going to turn incredibly ugly. Then Lady Presea found us. She asked me to help stop Zazu from transforming her forge into a giant hot plate. Actually it turned real funny starting there. Can you imagine the Lady Presea trying to pry Zazu away from her forge? Zazu can be incredibly stubborn when he sets his mind to it. He was trying to figure out, how the fire in Lady Preseas' forge maintained itself. And..."

blah blah blah 

I listened to the way he said it all. He talked more on what had little to do with his problem. He was not taking this well. He couldn't even meet my eyes whenever he said something about "their short talk."

Bit by bit he told me what had happened. Like pieces of a puzzle, it was scattered in all the side stories and comments. That's what I learned from him. He talked in a very random fashion. From one topic to another, you just have to keep up. In the end, you will get the whole story. It's somewhere in that mess, but it's definitely there. You just had to listen.

I bit my lip. I really wanted to scream. It would be impolite, but I needed it. So I did.

"What is his problem? Who does he think he is? You sleep for four years, and he gets himself a girlfriend!" I was practically bristling. "I don't understand it. That's so unfair."

"But Umi, we're talking about Hikaru. And we don't know who the other person is. You shouldn't say that about her."

"Hikaru's my best friend." I nodded vigorously at him. "But Lantis and that other isn't. How dare he! How dare he! That two timing, rotten, jerk. He did it behind your back. Jerk! Jerk! JERK!!!"

*****Eagle*****

"... Jerk! Jerk! JERK!!!"

"Umi... " I could almost feel my sweat drop. 

The silence of the forest was broken. Umi was running around in circles. It was amusing to say the least. She was doing what I could never do. She was doing what I had always wanted to do. At least she was always true to her feelings. Maybe, that's why I started to notice her. Hikaru always hid her feelings, or tried to. She didn't want to burden other people with her problems, or her pain, not if she could help it. Lantis is a bit the same, only he hides it better. Umi would be their opposite in that aspect. You would know how she felt in an instant.

"Umi. Please... It's not that bad. Really. It's not the end of my world." I joked lightly. "When you step out of your private world to trust someone, there will always be a risk. I took the risk. I got hurt."

I hurt. Funny, this can't be happening to me. I love him, but not that way. I had proven that to myself, when he fell for Hikaru. It hurt then too, but it also felt right. It looked right, having seen them together. They truly looked great together.

It hurt whenever I got the feeling of them slipping away. Sometimes it felt like they were both becoming too far for me to reach. But Hikaru always led him back. But this time, I'm not sure if he'll ever come back. I didn't even know her. 

Maybe that's it. I didn't know her. I'm not ready to trust any of my friends with anyone I didn't know. Maybe if I got to know her, I would not hurt so much. Maybe... "Eagle..." Umi whispered, awakening me from my thoughts.  
The next thing I knew, she was hugging me. Tears were falling from her lovely face. Tears? No!

"Umi, don't. Please don't cry. It is nothing worth crying about." I said, wiping away the moisture. "Maybe if I got to know her. Maybe if I learned to like her, it would be easier for me. Wouldn't that be the best recourse?"

"How can you take it so lightly?" She asked, looking up at me. 

I left my hand on her cheeks, stroking her cheekbone with my thumb.

"I have no other choice." I answered 

"He's your best friend?"

"Yes."

"You care for him."

"Yes."

"Do you love him, that way?"

"I... I don't know." I told her honestly. I wasn't sure.

"I see." She said simply.

"I just want to be there, be with him, as long as I may."

I stopped stroking her face and gave her a tight smile. "I won't mind spending my old age with him. I won't mind being by his side forever."

"You know? Your life is one big soap opera." She said, giggling through the tears, suddenly jumping up.

"Eh?" I look at her surprised. 

"You sound like one of the heroines in a movie I just saw. Sulia, or something, was her name. I'll show it to you sometime."

"Sure!" I said happily. 

Smile.

You'll figure it out somehow. If not, then you'll still live. 

It's not the end of the world.

*****Lantis*****

It's not the end of the world. But it's real near.

I watch him now, from my vantage point on my summoned beast. He looks so happy. They look so good together.   
"Eagle." I whisper. 

So, it was Umi. It was not surprising. She was beautiful. Not the cute, naïve, beautiful way Hikaru was. It was a sweet, delicate beauty that one looks twice upon. The same kind of beauty that he has. 

*Damn it Eagle. What game are we playing now? *

Lantis? I suddenly heard.

You're getting stronger. I returned.

I rode my summoned beast closer to the pair. It was too late to leave them. I had foolishly announced myself to him. I had to face him now. But I didn't want to confront him yet. There was still too much I had to understand.  
Not yet.

Please not yet.

"Lantis. What brings you here?" He greeted as I came within shouting distance.

"Wandering. I needed to think." Might as well be honest.

" Eh! Eagle I have to run. Hikaru and Fuu must be looking for me. 

It's getting late." Umi said as she stood up and started on her way.

I knew I walked right in the middle something, if Eagle's quick, almost imperceptible frown at her direction was any indication. 

"Well, OK. I'll be seeing you then."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Stupid. I berated myself. Only a blind man would not have noticed that. 

"No! No... you didn't." He blurted out, almost flustered. He looked up at me; gave me one of his "innocent" smiles. "Would you like to have tea with me?"

"I'd..." My answer was lost as a chime like sound rang in my head.

Lantis.

Guru Clef.

*Lantis. I know it's not your job but Ferio and Larfaga need more manpower. The children are getting beyond their control and... you know.*

Very well.

"Work?" He asked.

I wondered again how Guru Clef's timing could be so good. I was saved from this confrontation, for now. 

"Yes." I answered

"Babysitting?" He said, giggling.

"Yes." I never understood what he found so amusing with my babysitting the children.

"Humm... need help?"

"No. I can do it, but if..." I trail off. What was I saying?!!

"But what?"

"Nothing. Later" I said quickly turning the beast about.

"Later."

***Eagle***

Later?

What were you about to tell me?

Well?

Tell me and let's get this over with.

I stopped and watched his receding figure. Was I sure about what I was asking? 

I shook my head.

He was right. 

Later.

But.

"What... What am I... going... to do ... now?"

* End Part 2-

February 21, 1999

Heaven and Earth  
You are heaven and I am earth  
I can never reach you  
I look out in the horizon and think  
that perhaps somewhere we'd meet  
But when I go out and see  
  
I would only find that heaven  
and earth cannot be one  
You are heaven and I an earth  
I can never reach you  
I have built my trees, my hills,  
And my mountains to be with you  
  
But they only touch the clouds and never you  
And the only time I can be  
with you is when you cry  
When you cry your rain down on me  
Then I know that my heaven  
longs for another heaven  
  
And this earth,  
should start looking for its own  
By. Enrico Uy Baula  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
Note : The poem Heaven and Earth was written by EUB, a teacher in UPLB.   
Thank you EUB for the inspiration. May your Alex find his Alexis. To the UAWC for putting up with this. Cleo-chan, for tearing it apart for me then patching it all up again. TY.  



	3. Whenever 2 Interlude

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG

Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 2 Interlude: Nightmares

*****Eagle*****  
  
  
++++++++++++

Everything was a bit fuzzy at first. All I knew was that I was running at breakneck speed, in a forest that seemed to close in around me. Gasping for air, it was as if I had been running for hours. I could feel my heart beating so fast, faster than it would when I exerted myself like this. It was not merely from the exertion put upon my body; it came from something deeper. It stemmed from the fact that I was scared. But I did not know of what.

It had to be a dream. I knew I had lain down in my room that night. Dead-tired from working on the rebuilding of one of the towns near the Forest of Silence.  
  
The job was not something that could just be willed into existence. Unlike some of the other towns where the Yils could do most of the work without the help of machines, this town had to be done purely by hand. It was well and good that I was assigned here to lend the Autozamian expertise needed. With the help of a few good engineers, the work was nearly at par with the Yils.

So, this had to be a nightmare. A bad dream, nothing more, but one that I could not seem to escape from.  
  
As I ran, I felt something behind me. It was nipping at my heels and caused me to shiver, as if cold. It was not what I feared. It was where it was herding me that I seemed to fear.  
  
Suddenly I was out of the suffocating forest. I had never known myself to be claustrophobic, but a surge of relief shot through me. Maybe this would not be what I feared it to be. Maybe it was not one of those kinds of nightmares that have become my  
burden. Maybe.  
  
*But then again maybe not,* I thought as I skidded to a stop. Where once an open plain stood, a cliff end appeared.  
  
I was rooted to the spot. All around me, mountains, like jagged fangs, loomed. Everything was shadowed and seemed dead. The howling winds added to the feeling of coldness. Like a dark omen, I knew this was another one of those types of nightmares. I hated waking up to one of those...  
  
Suddenly, like a cold needle racing up my spine, I felt it. Something was moving in the stratosphere. I knew that it was there even before I saw it. Like before, ingrained training took over.  
  
Calm. Focus. Act.  
  
I looked up and saw the threads of energy floating everywhere. Everything was fine. Well... except for that dark spot against the sky, slowly growing bigger with each second.  
  
*Humm... Must be the cause of all the commotion.* I thought as I vaguely noticed a lot of activity at the valley below.  
  
A strong gust of wind passed me and everything seemed to go on fast forward. Everything was abruptly covered by the cloud and screams could be heard from below. I tensed, as I knew to whom the voices belonged.

I reached out for them using threads of energy, but found no one. I opened myself to the darkness, hoping in someway to understand it. Maybe I would find those that I seek in there.  
  
It was a grave mistake. I slowly paid for it as I lost myself to the darkness.  
  
++++++++++++  


I opened my eyes to a now familiar view of the ceiling. My room, I was in my room, I kept repeating to myself. I sat up in a jerk and felt the sweat trickle past my brow. My hands were icy and I felt cold as I remembered flashes of my nightmare.  
  
A nightmare that came like those that I had a couple of times before. The ones that showed me my fight with Hikaru. Another premonition, but this time I was not in it. In the nightmares about the fight, I saw myself clearly, like watching a through a vid screen. Now I was nowhere to be seen.

Did this not concern me? What was that cloud of darkness? Where was I? Could I be dead? Was there anything I could do?  
  
I stopped my questions as a thought came. Could I have disturbed the others sleep? That was not an improbability.  
  
I took a deep breath and visualized the castle interior and the wards that I had up. I checked on the wards that I knew guarded those that are most sensitive to me. I examined those on Guru Clef first, as he was the most sensitive, not only to myself but to most everything. I was not surprised to sense the threads of energy floating about him. It was woven into a familiar pattern. The Master Yil sensed it too, but in his own way.  
  
I next checked upon Zazu. Though unable to manipulate the threads of energy beyond normal, Zazu was still a cousin and the sensitivity to such things was there. Unsurprisingly the threads were knotting themselves there as well. I smiled, as I knew that the dream would not be remembered. Slow-wave sleep did that to you. I mentally nudged a thread to wrap around my cousins' head and pulled him out of his dream. Using a few more threads I placed him a more restful REM type of sleep.  
  
  
The next ones on the list were the Magical Knights. Surprisingly, not one seemed to have sensed the nightmare or had one of their own related to it. That was good.  
  
The last person was the one I knew I had to thread lightly with. Maybe not as powerful as Guru Clef, not yet that is, but one more familiar with me. Lantis. As I visualized his room I saw a complex pattern woven throughout the chamber.  
  
It was funny how different Cephirans and Autozamians wove the threads. True, most Autozamians did not know how to cast spells. But all knew how to weave the treads like it were extensions of their bodies. Mental energy, energy seen only by the mind and manipulated only through ones thoughts. Everyone in Autozam knew about it, used it, and "saw" it, at different levels that is. Cephirans cannot see these threads. They are ignorant of its existence. They called its use as "will" or the "casting of spells". It did not matter; it was the same energy. The difference only came in how it was perceived. A spell, a simple incantation used in creating a pattern. Something to focus on when weaving the threads. Blind weaving. But what interesting patterns they make.  
  
  
Lantis' room was "warded" in a way. It would not prevent things from disturbing him but it would be detected. The threads were knotted in his signature knot. To get to him, without detection, would entail knotting the threads in the exact same way he had. Not an easy feat to do. Everyone may be able to unknot the threads but re-knotting it was the trick. I had little trouble with the re-knotting, but it takes time. The longer I stayed the greater chance that he'll sense me on his own. Nudging at a particularly long thread I guided it through one of the spaces in the pattern. A slight twist and...  
  
*Nightmare?* A voice asked suddenly.  
  
*Uhh... Yeah. Did I wake you?*  
  
*No. I was checking up on everyone.*

*Whatever for?*  
  
I felt "eyes" watching me quietly in my room. I almost smiled when Lantis unknowingly tripped the ward I had up. As clumsy as a blind man. His people really could not see them. He had no idea what I was doing. This was only telepathy to him. It was funny how Cephirans look down on Autozamian Mental energy. It did not matter, they may believe whatever they will. Every Autozamian knew the truth. That was all that mattered.  
  
*Excuse me but could we get a little bit of sleep around here.* Another voice sounded  
  
I tensed then giggled in relief. It was just Zazu, sleep talking.  
  
*He's right, you need to get some sleep.*

*I know.*  
  
*Is the nightmare bothering you? I could ward you.*  
  
At that I nearly giggled out loud. A ward around me would be the last thing that would help me sleep.  
  
*Thank you, but I think I'll be fine.*  
  
*Very well. Pleasant dreams then.*  
  
*Same.*

Letting the visualization fade, I laid back and smiled. Nothing, no one felt it. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into a good, restful sleep. I'll worry about the dream in the morning. As consciousness slowly faded, I could have sworn that Lantis had his "eyes" back in my room. Hump. Just goes to show how much I'm imagining things.  


*****End of Interlude*****  


Published - February 16, 1999  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
  
Note: Interludes are portions of the fic that occur roughly right after the part that they follow. Parts may or may not have an interval of a few hours to days to months between them. Thanks to the UAWC or WW for going through this.  
  



	4. Whenever 3

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 3

***Eagle***

*What am I going to do now? * I wailed mentally at no one in particular. That question had been running through my head like a broken record, again and again. Asking for an answer that I was not sure I did not have. 

*Wait? Isn't that redundant?* I smiled at my own thoughts.

*I have an answer but it is not one that I like. Why can't I admit to myself that I have already decided?* My thoughts wove, on and on. 

I looked once again at the vid screen and reread the document. It was another case of corruption and greed, nothing that I had not seen before. A superior gone awry, drunk in her power over other peoples lives. It was a game for them, giving and taking all for greed, power, or revenge. It was something that had become a constant in my life, the distraction that I buried myself in. Being born in a very prominent political family had its curses and its hmm... perks? This was one of its curses, but right now it was a gift.

With a small burst of energy I tuned the vid screen off. I had to conserve energy, I was weary enough as it was without using up my natural supply of mental energy. Cephiro may have a near boundless supply around me, but tapping into it felt like a crime. It was one thing to use the treads to ones bidding, it was another to feed its energy into a machine. I was not going to start what had slowly destroyed my wold here. I was not about to drain a drop of energy from this world if it could be helped. 

I closed my eyes and heaved a soundless sigh. I felt exhausted, and it was what, four or five days since he told me? I never knew that high emotions could drain me so much and that I would feel this weak. Though the nightmares could also play a big role in it. I did not think I had spent more than 2 hours these past few days in truly, restful sleep. To top it all off I didn't even know what I was going to do.

No. That was a lie, if I were to become a liar to myself, it bodes badly for my sanity. A person could lie his head off to everyone, but once he started to lie to himself... 

Anyway, I knew very well what I was going to do. I had always known what I was going to do if/when this happened. But did I have the strength to go through with it? Would I live long enough to end it all the way I wished it? 

Then the nightmares, what was I to do about that? I remember a faceless foe that would devour me. I saw a darkness where the screams of those I cared for echoed. Was it a premonition of what was to come? Could I change it? No, I was bound by the constricts of my peoples laws. My hands were more than just tied in this. To do anything would be to breach one of the oldest laws of my people. Did I dare to defy the codes I have lived by my whole life? 

I was grateful that Cephiro had a powerful Supreme Yil. Guru Clef was the only chance Cephiro had in learning about what was to happen. If the Supreme Yil starts to take action against the nightmare, I could then act. Only if Clef acts.

I reached out and plucked a small white flower, It was from the newest addition to the indoor plants that adorned my office. Upon learning of my interest in plants, Umi and Hikaru had started to fill my office with small cylinders. I was glad Zazu was about when it had started to get crowded. Not just because of the "pots" mind you. Plants have an incredible capacity to transform energy to something usable by humans. In other words threads of energy, the Autozamian equivalent of mental energy. Between the two of us we were able to fix the clutter at the same time channel the energy. 

It was easy to tell who was the one who gave what plant. Umi and Hikaru were certainly of different tastes. The pansy, the white chrysanthemum and the like were from Hikaru. The lilacs, whose flower I was told to give to a certain Kailu, and the lily which she said was what I was disregarding the language of flowers that is, were from Umi. It was a good thing that the "Ambassador of Autozam" got to keep a big office or else the room would seem to be overrun by plants. 

I glared at the work that was left on my table and let a frown crease my face. This was not working. I had almost finished it all but it was not distracting me the way I wanted it to. I shook my head and turned for the door. I might as well relax a bit. The problem was not going anywhere, might as well think it through. As an after thought I left my cloak on a chair and picked the flower where I dropped it on the floor. How it got there I could not remember. 

Setting a brisk pace I found myself in front of the indoor gardens gate in a matter of minutes. I pushed the gates open in a rush and threw my head back as the cool breeze hit me. I left the door open to permit the threads of energy to flow out int other parts of the castle. The door should always be left open, the windows above were not enough to drain the backlog of energy that these plants produced. Now I knew why Cephiro magic works using the will of the people alone. The amount of energy created by the land itself was so much that it didn't need a trained person to shape anything. A person's raw will could move the threads with no trouble. 

I smiled; this garden was truly beautiful. One could almost forget that one was indoors. It has never ceased to amaze me. Nothing like this could be found back at my native planet. It was so alive, so lush and green. In more ways than one I might add, as I adjusted my sight to remove the floating threads that obscured the scenery. Ah! The double visions due to mental energy can be such a pain especially in an energy filled world. So much energy within reach, energy that for the life of me I would hopefully never have to use. I had no wish to make another Autozam out of Cephiro.

The garden, it was the perfect place to clear up ones troubles. A place to think, to be alone and just be ones self. Even if there were other people present, the place was large enough that one can have a bit of privacy. 

I touched my hand against my chest. That pain that centered on my chest was present again. No, I don't think its angina pectoris, if only it were just that. Then everything would be easily cured. But it was nothing so simple. Once again I wished I was Umi, screaming my frustration.

It was a joy to simply sit at the lip of the fountain. The splashing of the water against the smooth stone had a soothing effect to my tired body. It would have been a joy had this "dilemma" had not happened. 

This fountain, this garden they held so much memories. 

So many good memories...

*****Lantis*****

So many good memories...

This place held so much happiness for the two of us. This was where we were together the most, after he woke up, a haven of sorts. 

I loved this garden. It was a place where I could think. And the fact that he liked this place too was an added reason for me to like it even more. But right now, it did not seem to be the place of happiness that it once was. It felt cold and stifling, it was nothing again, just another place in the castle. How things change, lose importance, when your heart had just been given a very sharp blow. 

I watched him when he entered. A delicate figure, now sitting on that large monstrosity that was making too much noise in my opinion. He looked so calm, serene, as if lost in a dream, filled with peace. Yet, as I looked closer, I could see the weariness in his posture. He looked tired. 

Those dreams... He had made little of them when I found out one night that one had awoken him. It would have been alright had it been just that but there seemed to be more to it. Those dreams haunted him. I placed a ward in his room to tell me if ever he was suddenly disturbed again. What I learned disturbed me instead. It seemed like he barely slept anymore, and I did not know when it all started.

It was just like him not to tell anyone. I was supposed to be his best friend and yet nothing. I had to resort to magical means to find out such things. First he told me he has found "the one", then I found out that something was troubling him without my knowledge. I had no idea who was being more stupid now. Was it I for worrying over him when he has proven time and again that he didn't need me or anyone? Or was it him for trying to take on everything by his lonesome? I did not know, so I needed to think it all through. 

I wished to think things over and the garden had offered a good enough place. I was glad I had decided to stay a while longer. To watch him relax, or at least try to, may not help me think but it offered quite a distraction. A very welcome distraction. 

He had lost his cloak somewhere and seemed so thin and frail in his dark shirt.

*Thin and frail? He is a match for you with a sword in his hands.* I thought wryly remembering all the fencing lessons with Eagle. I may have won most of those but he had given me a run for my money in each one. I had simply overpowered him or used a technique he had yet to see.

I had always placed him to be one who was weak and fragile. In some ways he was, but in others he was as tough as a blade made of escudo, strong and resilient. And he could be just as ruthless as a blade coming down for the kill, a side that I knew very few see. Eagle could be as merciless as a mercenary, as they say, when something got in his way. 

*Square headed* as I remembered Geo called him, never understood why. A trait that we share he had said to Eagle.

He did not look all that cold now. I doubted that he really was as heartless as he lets everyone on. Like when he was in his more merciless moments. He would not speak of it. But I knew that the whole time he was attacking, he thought he was betraying a trust that I had given him. In a way he thought he was hurting me. Every moment he had been asking for my forgiveness. So much like Hikaru, he wept only when he was alone. 

I cared for him. As a friend first and foremost and any choice he makes concerning our relationship, I would respect. 

When he said that he loved me years ago, I became confused. I loved him, I didn't think I could deny that, he was the closest friend that I had. But his confession then of loving me in a different way was not one that I had expected to hear. I had asked him, I knew I could talk to him and open my self to him, if he was gay, a homosexual. He had said he didn't know, that he only knew he loved me, cared more for me than he has ever cared for anyone else he has ever met. I had asked if he was attracted to women, a silly question to ask now with Hikaru and...No. No use going there. He had answered yes. He said he does get attracted to women and what he felt for me was different.

*How could it be different? *

*****Eagle******

*How could it be different? * I asked myself. *How could the attraction that I felt for Hikaru be different from what I felt for Lantis? * 

Undoubtedly I liked Hikaru, not the same way I liked some women that I have met, but still, I was attracted to her.

I owed her much, for her saving my life, though I knew it was more for herself that she did so. And she had said as much. She said she did not want to regret again, didn't want to cry again and it was wrong for me to give up. She accused me of not believing in those that cared for me. She told me to of think about how they would feel after what I was about to do. I wanted to fight for my life then but I felt so weak. I wanted to spare her but I could not. I was spent from my fight with the sickness, too weak, both mentally and physically. I have always wondered why she would want to be like such a weakling, one who is incapable of even helping himself when it counted. 

Lantis, he had no need of me and he held none of the fascination that Hikaru had for me. My "boyfriend" Geo called him and to my chagrin, it had stuck. It was as if we were not of the same gender. Ridiculous, right?

I didn't care for Lantis like I did with women and not like with Hikaru either...

Lantis...

Hikaru had charmed you with her strength and her fragility. She was so brave, taking it upon herself to hold all the blame. The blame that she thought would be directed to all of them that had a hand in killing your brother. Yet she was still but a child of fourteen who hid her tears where no one would see them. You fell for those beseeching eyes. But what happened? 

Was this "new love" you have found the one you said you were looking for?

******Lantis******

You had been gazing at that flower for the longest time. 

I worry for you, when you lose yourself this way. I had no idea on what you saw and I had no wish to pry by reading your thoughts uninvited. I dislike seeing you this way and I could not leave you in this state. 

I made the leaves rustle to warn you of my approach. I then watched that open look of surprise turn into that of welcome as I neared. Your face was aglow with a smile when I was but halfway across the distance. Where else in this universe will I have such a reception? Where else will it matter enough for me to care? 

I kept my face devoid of emotions, of my relief whenever I see you welcome me this way. Did you know you have that effect on me? I hope not. You would have a heyday teasing me to death.

"Lantis! Finished with the surveillance you had to do?"

"Yes." I responded as I stopped before him. "Is there something bothering you?"

I watched him. Reading his moves, wondering if that ever-present smile ever left his face.

"No more than the usual."

I looked at him and tried to see through that mask of his. It remained warm and smiling, it remained impenetrable, but I knew something was amiss. I sat beside him and let my carefully made mask drop. I let my concern for him surface and for a moment his own mask slipped. I doubt that he really meant for me to see his pain, but it was there, for one brief moment. I believe I caught him by surprise. In a blink of an eye, it was gone and he was standing.

"It's nothing. Really." He answered in an overly bright voice. He was smiling so animatedly when he faced me again. I knew that it was another one of his acts. He would rather not tell me. He never liked to worry other people, he never like to burden them with his problems. Other than myself, I knew of only one other person Eagle would ever confide in, and that was Geo. But Geo wasn't here, after he assumed command of the NSX Geo had been running to and fro between the four planets. I doubted he would arrive anytime soon, and before then Eagle would have worried himself to a thread. He might confide in Zazu, but he tended to protect Zazu when he can.

I stood and walked towards him. I knew he would not divulge anything if he didn't want too. So I did the only thing that I could do. I gave him what little comfort I could give. 

"You have been working hard lately. Plenty of meetings with Guru Clef and the others, concerning Cephiro and Autozam, had you staying up late. You are also up real early in the morning to help in the reconstruction. Maybe you should take a day off tomorrow." I said while sliding my arm to rest over his shoulders. I walked him towards the garden door and lead him out to the hallway. 

"You know Lantis. That was probably one of the longest lines that I have ever heard you utter since I woke up. Other than when your talking with Hikaru that is." He said as he started to giggle. 

I nodded.

"Care for some tea?" I offered. 

"Will there be sweets?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go." He answered, practically glowing at the prospect of sweets.

"My room then." I answered back.

I pulled him closer for a moment and closed my eyes then we went on our way towards my room. We were together now, only for a moment. For the briefest twinkling, we could spend some time with each other, alone. I knew it would not last long. I had to find out what's bothering him. Solving what's bothering him won't lessen my problem, but mine can wait.

These brief interludes, they would end all too soon I fear. I didn't know what would happen next, yet I fear it was nothing good. I didn't know what I could do and what I should do but for now I would content myself with this.

For now, this would have to be enough. For now..

***end part 3***

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
  
Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this particularly long version of the third installment. Thanks to Cleo-chan for checking out the first part of this installment.  
  
**** May 1, 1999****

  



	5. Whenever 3 Interlude 1

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 3 Interlude 1

*****Presea*****  
  
I watched them leave the garden together. As always their heads were bent close and soft whispers could be heard. They were lost in their own private world. Both simply enjoying the others company.  
  
*They look good together,* I thought, not for the first time and maybe not the last. Soft cream hair complemented the stark black of the other, both almost touching.   
  
Suddenly, to my surprise, a pair of amber jewels turned my way. A smile, so sweet, was shot towards me. Then it was gone and the heads were close together again.   
  
  
I shook my head smiling and watched them disappear into the castle hallway.   
  
They were the best of friends. They were there for each other. Always caring and worrying about the other. They were together through thick and thin. Always proving to the world that against the odds they were friends, no matter how different they  
were. I knew, because I have seen them when they're together. And I have seen them when they're apart. That was more than enough proof.   
  
At times, I envied their relationship. It was strong and steadfast, built on trust, understanding and especially love.   
  
They loved each other; not that either one would look at that statement kindly. It was simply a fact that went unspoken between them. All that one really needed to do was watch them.   
They truly cared for each other. How else could one explain the sacrifices that they did for the other?   
  
  
Sacrifices? Small things really, but still, it was what kept their relationship stable. Lantis had spent an hour or so everyday with Eagle, when he was bedridden. Somehow, between reconstruction, practice, and the children, he still found time to  
visit. Add to that the time he spent with Hikaru and one would be amazed on how he juggled it all. Dead tired he may be sometimes but he would still drag himself into Eagles room. Now that Eagle was up it seemed like he was returning the favor.  
Between trips to meeting with the officials of Autozam and returning to Cephiro and helping relations and in the reconstruction, he still found time to accompany Lantis on some of his jobs.   
  
I stepped out from behind the tree that I had been hiding from for the last hour. It had not been my intention to watch them, to listen in. It had been a private conversation, but it could not be helped. I would have ruined everything had I come out.   
  
It was rare enough to hear Lantis hold a normal conversation. Excluding, of course, his talks with Hikaru. Nevertheless, for him to actually drop his mask and actually show concern. It was an amazing experience, to say the least.  
  
That was what Eagle did to Lantis. Silent, reticent, Kailu Lantis became an open book. That was when Eagle was present and they were alone, or thought they were alone. All the gloom that hovered over the Kailus' head almost disappeared. I smirk to  
  
myself. Eagles awakening, from the Deep Slumber, had more than a little to do with it.  
  
Hikaru, alone, was not able to banish the darkness. However, she had lessen his succinct ways in speaking. Now, he answers back in sentences, no longer in single words. An improvement really, one that was well appreciated by all. He even lightened up  
a little, smiled a little for her.  
  
His silence was not in anyway mean. It was simply disconcerting at times. It was a fact that had never stopped the children from approaching him. I smiled, remembering how the children would approach him. When they had nightmares or if there was  
anything they were afraid off. They would be with Lantis, seeking comfort. Comfort they appeared to find because they seemed to sleep easier after.  
  
They once said, children can see things that older people can't anymore. Maybe, this was one of those things. Maybe they can see the brightness in Lantis, when all we saw was grimness. Maybe they understood him more.  
  
  
Hikaru had been trying to understand him, with little success though. Why he chose to stay with her, why he would care for one such as her. Even I couldn't answer that. It could be because she is a kind, loving soul, or that one could not help but  
love her. Or it could be for a reason far different from that. With Lantis who could tell?  
  
And on how Lantis affected Eagle? Well that was still a mystery. Eagle was an enigma.   
  
True, one would have a hard time calling the clumsy, ever smiling, son of the Autozam President a mystery. He was simply all smiles', an open book one would say, but that was the puzzling part. Was there something behind those smiles? Why does his  
smiles never reach his eyes? And when they did, why does it loose its light so quickly?   
  
I wondered, at times, if he was stronger than what he showed himself to be. Could his Mental Energy level be so strong as to read minds? This Mental Energy of theirs, it was far too concentrated on moving, commanding their technology. His people's  
  
powers were stifled by this consequent limiting.   
  
*But how does that explain Eagles abilities? * I asked myself.   
  
I wondered if it could be possible that the young Ambassador might have heard what I had thought? Could he have known that I was there? It was impossible. None of his people had ever shown that much power, or skill. They never had the ability to read  
minds. They were nearly incapable of using magic, even the simplest of spells. But he had smiled that sweet secret smile. Was he more powerful than he appeared to be?   
  
Had Lantis been teaching him?   
  
I shook my head as I heard the tolling of the bell. It rang four times. The day was still too young, there was still much to do. I sighed. Not for the first time, I wished that Mokona was still around, I needed the distraction. I left the garden and  
  
wandered through the large, presently empty, halls of the castle.   
  
It was quiet, far too quiet.  
  
I stopped. The halls were unusually empty at this time of the day. No Palace staff, Yil, or Bal was running around. No one was about at all. It was as if everyone had left the castle.   
  
Somehow I felt something was amiss.   
  
I thought about it and drew my sword as a precaution.   
  
Then it hit me. Today was the day Guru Clef had planned to help reconstruct the village near the Forest of Silence. Practically all those who had magic were called to help.   
  
  
A warmth crept up to my cheeks. I had forgotten.  
  
"Waahhhhhh!" I shouted as I resheathed my sword. *I hoped Guru Clef doesn't scold me for this* I prayed as I ran towards the nearest gate out of the castle.   
  
***End Interlude 3_1***

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
  
Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this particularly long version of the third installment. Thanks to Cleo-chan for checking out the first part of this installment.  
  
**** May 1, 1999****


	6. Whenever 3 Interlude 2

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 3 Interlude 2

*****Clef******  
  
Guru Clef watched the two figures fade into the distance of the corridor. It was not how he expected it to have ended.   
  
  
It was also a lot better than what he feared would happen.   
  
Heaving a small sigh, he released the spell that showed him the short scene the two had played out in the garden.   
  
"Would you rather they start confessing of things that they are not sure off themselves?" A voice resounded from beside one of the great pillars.  
  
"I guess your right. Maybe I expected too much." Guru Clef answered turning to face the lithe form, detaching itself from the pillars' shadow.  
  
"Their best friends, Guru Clef, closer to each other than to anyone else that I know off. But don't expect too much."  
  
"I know, but I don't understand what's happening. Everything was fine between the three of them. Then suddenly everything changed. I was hoping that Lantis would reveal something in this conversation." Guru Clef returned.  
  
  
" He did. Much more than I have ever seen him do. Hikaru did quite a job on him. He shows some sort of emotion now. But that scene was priceless. I'm glad I was here to see it."  
  
"What did you see that I did not? There was nothing out of the ordinary in their exchange." He spoke out surprised. Then to his dismay, a beeping sound was heard.  
  
"I am needed down at the docking area. I'll be seeing you later then Clef."  
  
"No! Wait! Zazu!"  
  
"They'll work it out by themselves, Clef. All they need is time and space. "Zazu answered not bothering to face the Supreme Yil. "Later."  
  
Guru Clef watched the young man leave the room with not so much as a backward glance. The Supreme Yil shook his head and smiled a rueful smile. The short hyperactive boy that he had met several years' back had slowly faded away. In it's stead stood a  
  
strong, taller than expected, responsible young man. Zazu Torque, everybody knew who he was now.  
  
Much has changed since the young commander Eagle succumbed to the Deep Slumber. Small things, big things, but in all the time that he had been gone, his hand in things could still be felt. He was no longer present, true. But he has left his mark in  
several key people. He had made an impression on these people's lives. Now these people change the lives of others.   
  
His influence on them was like a brand. Everyone took notice of these key figures. Kailu Lantis, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque were a few of these people. Zazu, ex-head mechanic of the NSX, had spent much time in Cephiro in the years of slumber. And in every  
action the boy under took, his commanders' dreams and ideals drove him. In his own words, Zazu had admitted to that.   
  
"Had I been told five years back that I would be staying in a another world and help rebuild it, I would have laughed my head off. But now... I wouldn't know how to face myself if I didn't in the very least try to help. This is Eagles job, but he's  
  
not here now. " He had said.  
  
Guru Clef again shook his head and started the long trek to his little used room. Much had changed and yet so little for him had. Cephiro has almost regained its former beauty. But still, he was helping as the adviser to the present hashira.   
  
The system may have been abolished but Hikaru was and will always be the hashira until she died.   
  
"Cephiro." He whispered to himself. Slowly, he walked towards one of the many transparent crystals that served as windows. He had noticed that this was becoming a habit. A habit he had no intention of stopping.   
  
Everyday, whenever he came near a window, he would look outside. If it was for reassurance or for appreciation, he did not know.   
  
The world beyond the castle was a sight to behold. It was a play of greens, browns and blues, the colors of life. The warm earthen colors mixed with the vibrant tones. It gave the picture just the right touch of warmth, just the right wash of depth.  
  
It was a giant tapestry, woven from the will of all Cephirans as well as a few non-Cephirans. And it was still not finished.  
  
*Maybe I'm wrong this time. * He thought to himself. *Oh great powers! Let me be wrong. Let this foreboding that I feel be a mistake. *  
  
Deep inside, Clef knew it was only time. In his minds eye he again saw the cold premonition. It was coming, and nothing could stop it. A storm, one that Cephiro has never seen the likes off, was coming. In the center of it all were figures shrouded  
from view. They were people who would either destroy Cephiro or strengthen it. Clef was not sure which.   
  
"I hope we can see this one through." He shook his head.   
  
With sudden grimness permeating his youthful features, he uttered with sudden vehemence. "We will see this tempest through. No matter what it takes."  
  
  
With the new resolve he turned and headed for his study. Now was not the time to be caught off guard. There was much that he needed to know. He needed to be prepared for the storm.   
  
***End Intrlude 3_2***  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
  
Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this particularly long version of the third installment. Thanks to Cleo-chan for checking out the first part of this installment.  
  
**** May 1, 1999****


	7. Whenever 3 Interlude 3

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 3 Interlude 3

*****Zazu*****

*When will those two ever get their relationship straightened out? * I wondered for the nth time as I watched them through the spell.

The two had been dancing around each other for the past eight months. It was like the time between, when Eagle told Lantis and when Lantis said yes. The only exception was that Eagle was the one who kept away then. He was the one who felt he needed some space, some objectivity. He felt he was the one who needed to readjust his understanding of their relationship. 

Now, it seemed like Lantis was the one who was readjusting, the one doing the thinking. The one asking what they were to each other. 

I broke off from my line of thoughts when I heard the soft, almost inaudible sigh of the old Yil. I grinned impishly at that thought. "Old Yil" is that short, kid like being, who plays adviser to the hashira of Cephiro. 

"Would you rather they start confessing of things that they are not sure off themselves?" I asked from beside the pillar I had been leaning on. 

Really now. 

"I guess your right. Maybe I expect too much." Shorty answered. 

I left my place beside the pillar and went towards where he stood. I practically towered over the Old Yil. I really appreciated the fact that I have grown more these last few years. Now I was almost as tall as Ascot. Man! It felt good. 

"Their best friends, Guru Clef, closer to each other than to anyone else that I know off. But don't expect too much." I said. And it was the truth. They were closer to each other than to anyone else. Much closer than I could ever imagine either of them could ever be, to anyone. 

Geo had commented on this once. He had said:

*"Eagle is intelligent, skilled, and dangerous. But he isn't just about that. He was also about a pair of ambers, sweet, gentle, naïve at times and incredibly helpless. Traits that had many women following him. Traits that caught Lantis' attention and held him there. Lantis is like a wild animal caught by a pair of Halogen lights. The only difference is that this is something more dangerous. Escaping with his life is the least of Lantis' concerns.

Lantis is also a very intelligent, skilled, and dangerous person. He is one of the few who I know who is at times better than Eagle in such things. His good point is that he's comforting, understanding, and steadfast. Eagle needs that. Now lets see how well they can dance. This will be one long waltz, or a fox-trot."*

"I know, but I don't understand what's happening. Everything was fine between the three of them. Then suddenly everything changed. I was hoping that Lantis would reveal something in this conversation." Guru Clef returned brows creased in worry.

" He did. Much more than I have ever seen him. Hikaru did quite a job on him. He shows some sort of emotion now. But that scene was priceless. I'm glad I was here to see it."

Yes. The scene had been precious. Lantis had shown what was behind his mask. But it became priceless when Eagles' mask slipped. They were meant to be together. They were twin blades cast from a single ore. One as sharp as the other. The only difference was that they were tempered by different smiths. Both blades were hidden from view. One in a dark, cold sheath, made of cold metal, the other in an ornate scabbard of beads and inlays. Whether being together meant as close friends or as something more, I had no idea.

"What did you see that I did not? There was nothing out of the ordinary in their exchange." He spoke out surprised.

With perfect timing, my wrist communiqué sounded. And had I time to laugh, or the inclination, I would have. The look of dismay was far too apparent in the Supreme Yils face.

"I am needed down at the docking area." I said, suppressing, with great difficulty, the giggle that came to my lips. " I'll be seeing you then Clef."

"No! Wait! Zazu!"

"They'll work it out by themselves, Clef." I answered as I walked away. I couldn't face him anymore without bursting into laughter. "All they need is time and space. "

" Later." I said.

Damn Eagle. He's to blame for this. I was exposed to his silliness far too early in life. Geo had the same problem, at times, only he was older and has learned to curb it. Lantis was not afflicted the same way, since he met Eagle far too late in life.

When I reached a safe enough distance from the throne room, all hell broke loose. I was doubled over in laughter. Guru Clef, no matter how dignified, looked far too funny. 

Imagine a ten-year-old kid with lavender hair, carrying the silly head-like staff. Really, I didn't mean to be cruel. But Eagles irrepressible humor was in overdrive. True that I had, in some ways, inherited Eagles sense of honor, sense of duty, and sense of responsibility. At the very least, I try to live by them. But more than that, he also left in me a way of looking at the world differently. He showed me the difference between looking with the eyes of one that is institutionalized. And looking with my own eyes. This lesson had set me apart from my peers. To look at the world and not be fettered by agreeing with everyone's way of seeing things. It taught me how to laugh at things, no matter how bad it was. It taught me to see the silliness of the world and laugh at it. 

Unfortunately, it also meant I get a laughing fit whenever something silly happens. A blessing and a curse, that was Eagles heritage. 

As the giggle feast died down, I noticed that the Old Yil was standing by himself beside the window. Unnoticed, I crept closer.

A sad, forlorn look was etched on his pale youthful face. 

It was an expression that betrayed him. It was a look that bespoke of many cares. Every year in his seven hundred plus age seemed to weigh him down. For all my laughter at his appearance and expense, he was still the Supreme Yil. He carried the weight of responsibility over Cephiro. 

Hikaru Shidou may be the Pillar, the chosen one, but Guru Clef was still the chief adviser. The man who guided everyone, oversaw everything, and generally held the castle and the people in some sort of order. Hikaru and the Magical Knights were this worlds heroes. They were praised and were the ones that hope resided in. But personally, this lone man, and a few others, were as deserving of praise as they. They were the unsung heroes.

It is not that I do not appreciate all that Hikaru has done. On the contrary, I am grateful for everything. But there are times when this least noticed, or at times, least liked of servants, must be given notice. Hikaru was still too young. She was the perfect figurehead. She was someone whom everyone could believe in. A symbol of hope and new life. The image of courage and strength. I say, let them worship and love her. But let no one forget those who rebuilt this world. Those that sank to their knees and still got up, those that fought the creatures of fear to defend those who fear while also fearing themselves. They deserved to be recognized. Her pain no matter how great was no greater than what Clef felt. She felt she was the one responsible for the princess's death. And yet she barely knew Emeraude. Clef brought her up and taught her all he knew. The responsibility for her life was his. Yet he was the one who guided the knights to fulfill the Princesses wish. He may not have been the one who plunged the blade but it was he who prepared everything for the event. If anyone should hurt, it would be him. 

"Cephiro." He uttered, under his breath.

"I hope we can see this one through." I heard him whisper. Then, slowly, a cold grimness filled his face, wiping away all traces of the boy in the youthful features. Then in a harsh vehemence that I have never heard him use, he spoke. "We'll see this tempest through. No matter what it takes."

With this he turned and left.

I have never seen him this way, not that I have known him for that long. But still, this was not the calm, collect, incredibly lovable, Guru Clef we knew and loved. 

I shook myself out of my introspection. 

I was needed at the docking area. I had delayed long enough. 

As I walked through the long empty halls of the Castle, once again a feeling of dread touched me. It was a lot like a cold finger touching the base of my spine. It sent a shiver through my body and set my hairs stand on end. This was not the first time that this warning came. It was becoming a frequent visitor the last few days. Like alarm klaxons, it was practically screaming at my ear. Eagle had always told me to trust these sudden tell tale signs.

Something was about to happen. Something big, and soon. 

I grit my teeth and sped up my pace. Once again, I wished that I had Eagles incredible amount of Mental Energy. I did not wish to have his ability to "see", or even to read the thoughts of others. All that I wanted to have was to have a firmer grip of what I had. 

As I entered the docking area, a sudden surge of power slammed against me. It was a pure, untempered energy. Iˆ ½ 


	8. Whenever 4

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 4

****Eagle****

{Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them}

The crooner sang clearly the words of the song. I liked this song; it reminded me of my life.

I sat in my room listening to worn out disks that once circulated in the old Underground. The guitars' wail and the drums' beat made me shiver. It has been a long time since I listened to them. Music from long ago, from the time before I met that "foreigner from Cephiro". I can't believe it has been that long.

I remember, it was that period of my life when everything seemed to be a blur. The people that I went with, the trouble that I got into, lots of trouble actually, it all felt so unreal now. It was the other life that I never told Geo about. It was the one thing in my life that I never spoke off to anyone, most especially my closest friends. The life that everyone knew, the "official life", was like a sweet dream compared to it.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about those times. It was disturbing to know that so many things happened in Autozam that no one seemed to notice. What was laughable was that it has been happening for years. Who would have thought there were people who wrought so much chaos?

Creating and destroying things to ensure that Autozam does not self-destruct. It was an odd sort of job, and the thing was it came with the family. My family, the Visions, they were the ones behind it. The respectable family, spoken highly in political circles had a lot more to hide than all the other corrupt officials. Each of us, those born in the main branch of the clan, was a part of this shady business. Simply said, we had skeletons in our closet and a probably a few new corpses as well.

It was the dirty work that no decent Autozamian would do. No, it wasn't a double life, as people would call it. It was my life and I didn't change come morning or come night. What was there to change? I was Eagle of the clan Vision, these were merely the extremes of my world but it is only one world. Everything was just one large dream where night brought with it its nightmares and day its daydreams.

If Geo only knew why I napped so much in the day, I knew he would keep me napping till the end of the day but I doubt he would have believed the reasons. How could he when his heart blinds him. It was as if I was a child or a pretty girl that had to be protected, even when he has seen the steel within many a time. There were only a few people who knew me well enough, not including midnight escapades of course. It's either I'm 'one cold bastard' or 'a delicate child'. I preferred the former to the latter. I never understood how anyone saw me in the light of the latter. The sad part is that those who don't know me too well lean on the latter. Couldn't they see the beast?

I closed my eyes wearily and touched the crystal that I feel would forever hang on my wrist. I didn't need to see the shard to know that an inner fire glowed beneath the cold, black surface. Once, the sight of this shard would have brought fear into any Autozamians heart. Now it was nothing more than a fashion accessory. I was not complaining. It simply made it easier for me to do my duty.

My duty... I had a duty to perform and it did not matter how I felt. Even then it bothered me that I had to kill or destroy anyone or anything. At night every waking moment was a nightmare that I had to live through. And what was sad about it was that I could never wake up from the nightmare. My hands will forever be stained with the blood of all my targets. I gave no excuses then and I give none now; I was fighting for what I believed to be right. No matter what, I and all those who remember will keep our would from flying apart. There is sadness for what was done and what must be done but I know it has to be done. If not me then who? I took this burden willingly to spare another who I knew would be broken by it.

How many nights have I spent hooked up to a computer? Infiltrating, evading and crashing other systems, smaller and larger systems that could destroy Autozam unwittingly or purposely. How many lives have I destroyed in the name of the duty? It mattered to me that I was the cause of pain but this was the price that had to be paid. The games I played were ones of high stakes. The greatest prize is a future, no matter how bleak, for Autozam. And for the players the prize of 'instant zombie' was given to anyone who lost. Being caught by the other system would be like pressing delete on the person's brain. It was the same beyond that realm too. 'Death awaits those who are remiss of their duties, to their brothers and to their land. Those who purposely transgress their brothers' rights court death.' Well at least that was what I read in the old scrolls that the 'older Visions' gave me to read.

I remember I used to ferret out data from all sorts of places, broke into systems that were called foolproof. I did things that would have shocked the populace, things that no honest citizen should be doing. In the 'real world' I was the proper student, the quiet one of the Vision twins. Yet, I was the one who sneaked out to the Underground almost every night.

The Underground, it was, and still is, one of our best source of information. The shady, the outcasts, the weirdoes, the discontented and the radicals, they made up the people of the Underground. These people were from all walks of life, you could never know who you were talking to. You could practically buy anything, at the right price, if you're connected with the Underground. And the thing was the government couldn't touch them. The denizens of the Underground knew a lot, pulling the right strings was one of their favorite pass times.

Maybe that was why Geo looked at me as he did. Always, I was my twin's shadow, forever outshone by my elder sibling in everything. He was life incarnate like a drawing done in oil pastel, the lively one. I was sketch done in chalk compared to him. Yet, I knew what was happening in our world the reality that many my family and me blinded them from.

{When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying}

I grinned to myself; this song really suits me nicely. The lyrics mirrored my life. Have I escaped from that reality that I have lived so long in?

A soft blinking light informed me it was time. Break time was over. It was back to work for me.

I turned everything off as I left my room. I had all that I needed for my job this night. Several blankets, a pillow, food, drinks and of course a tube of Wurther's, Umi introduced me to it, I was ready to go. I slung my pack over my shoulder and hummed a tune.

I had just walked a few paces from my door when I remembered something. I groaned but continued walking, I had forgotten Lantis' ward. Twenty to one he would be checking up on me, wherever I was. Not that I didn't like his company but I didn't need the distraction right now. I couldn't afford any mistakes in this. Thinking about him would just confuse me and force me into that endless loop of thought, again.

"Maybe he'll leave me be this time." I mumbled. "Or maybe not"

I watched with fascination as a single tread floated, unerringly towards me. It seemed to have come from the direction of Lantis' room. I was willing to bet my Wurther's that it was some sort of tracking spell. If that thing even touches me I was never going to get it off of me, at least not without him finding out I can see the thing.

I grinned wickedly, no use letting him have it easy. Giggling, I turned and ran for it. The thread followed slowly and was lost behind me in seconds. I was not about to let him catch me that fast.

I sprinted towards one of the hovercrafts parked at the upper level castle entrance and vaulted on. At a thought through the headgear, the bike came to life and floated a foot from the floor. With a soft squeeze on the handles the bike lurched forward slowly. I eased it towards the large exit. Past the floor the bike suddenly dropped like a rock and I held on to the handle bars for dear life.

Squeezing the handle harder sent the bike flying forward, still dropping altitude, but a slower rate. It felt like I was gliding in for a landing. As the ground came closer, I sent a command into the bikes computer to change the direction of the ejected air stream. This slowed down my decent much more.

I let the bike hover to a stop and looked back to check for the thread tracking me. It was nowhere in sight. It seemed like I bought myself a few hours of freedom. Maybe enough time for me to find out something useful.

I shook my head. It wasn't that I didn't like Lantis worrying about me sometimes. It was certainly one way of making him lose his irritating coldness. But right now it was pretty inconvenient. I needed to do something that he really didn't need to know about. The thing was he had always been very persistent about any nighttime jaunt that I had.

The last time he tracked me, successfully that is, was back in Autozam. I was foolish enough to ignore a Thread that had mysteriously stuck itself on my arm like a leach. How was I to know it wasn't Blue's tracking spell?

It was quite a disaster for me as well as my job for that night. We both nearly got caught, him by a laser, from a robot guard, and me by him while I was doing something improper for a citizen.

My older brother had a field day when he found out. To date, he has yet to let me forget that I let a nosy civilian get the better of me. It was probably the most embarrassing time for me at home. No mealtime passed without it being rubbed in.

Thing was that was how I first met Lantis. I had heard the day before that there was a new student, a foreigner enrolled in our University. Little did I know that the meddling young man that I met was that new student, the same one who shot me down in my mech class practice duel. Geo had told me about him just that afternoon. Zazu had given me his opinion on the new student the day before. They both had him for Physics 51. Geo, like he was wont, befriended the stranger, Zazu simply followed suit.

He said he pointed me out to Lantis while I was in Gen. Path. laboratory. So Lantis knew me before I knew him.

I had played the surprised errand boy when he came upon me, which was exactly what I was. Later in our friendship I found out the reason why he tracked me. Like a legendary knight in shining armor he simply saw a damsel in distress, in need of a rescue.

I must protest; I did not look like a damsel in distress. I may look like a "damsel" at times but never in one in distress.

I was on my way to a meeting then and I met my contact near the university. It seemed like I placed the meeting too near it. When he saw me I guess it looked like I was being cornered by a gang of thugs. Curious, he put the tracking spell on me because he was afraid he'd loose me while he followed. And he said he was glad since moments later I was pulled into a waiting hovercar. He was glad, I wasn't.

How nice of him, I do so appreciate his concern but he was trying to save the wrong guy. If there was anyone in need of saving if a fight sprung up it would be my supposed captors. I may be fragile and innocent looking but I was in no way helpless.

What ever gave him the impression that I could not handle the situation was just a figment of his imagination.

I shook my head in memory of it. At the rate I was going, just hovering outside the castle, I'd be late for my meeting. Concentrating on my driving, I sent the bike flying towards the Forest of Silence. My big brother didn't appreciate tardiness.

I drove in silence until I saw my brothers' bike, parked beneath a large tree. Typical, it seems like everyone in my family loved to be near plants.

I slowed to a halt. Suddenly, to my right, a shadow fell from the tree.

"Well it took you long enough to get here." He said, standing slowly to lean on the tree trunk.

I smiled and shrugged; I was early it seemed. I went to him with open arms; he answered me with a smile of his own. We hugged and exchanged the usual pleasantries. The typical "how's everyone" and so on.

"So what now Blue?" I asked, following him as he walked out of the shelter of the large acacia tree.

A pair of gray orbs tuned to me questioningly. A smile was all that he offered me in response.

Bluebird, or Blue to his close friends, my older brother and team leader in my nighttime escapades. He looks like a younger version of our father. His white blond hair was all the similarity that we had; but it was long and caught in low ponytail.

He was as tall as Geo and just as well built. To tell the truth I was probably one of the smallest in our family. I know I'm pretty tall but I'm built like an acrobat. I look more like a dancer than a swordsman Blue had commented once. Every other guy in the family seemed to be built like the warriors of old. They were the types that could wear armour and not sink under its weight. I was like a girl beside them. The runt of the pack, if you wish.

"Don't tell me that you just came to pay me a visit. You didn't come to make my life miserable, did you?" I joked, giving him a big smile. I was glad he had his 'damper' on. I'd hate to see the disaster his large Mental energy reserves would do to the planets native supply.

"Still playing naive Eagle?" He asked. Coming towards me, he threw his arm around my neck and proceeded to choke me. In a lock, he dragged me to the middle of a clearing. "We have a lot to discuss little brother."

I grinned and grabbed his shoulder. With a swift side step I was down on one knee and he went down with me. A little tug and he flew over my shoulder and was flat on his back the next second. He blinked up at me as it finally came to him that I just flipped him. It was a pretty painless move really, only a bit surprising.

"Yes, I think we do have a lot to discuss." I raised my hands in a placating manner when a really mischievous gleam came to his eyes. "Hey we're even now for the head lock."

I lay down beside him fast so that he wouldn't be getting any ideas. The ground sure was hard. I was glad I had brought a pillow.

"Are we going to talk shop now or are we going to waste time?" He asked as I pulled the pillow from my pack.

"Shop." I answered. "Now, tell me why you need to talk to me. Is there a problem coming up?"

"A big one and I'm certain you're not going to like it one bit." He said as he took the blanket that I offered him. "Still like to get comfortable, don't you."

"Why let yourself suffer when you can be comfortable?" I quipped. "Could you be a little more specific? I can think of a dozen problems that I most certainly do not want to come up right about now."

"It's back." He whispered. "Dad and some others stumbled on it while on a routine check. It took days of searching but they finally found its source."

"So..."

"Is that all you can say!" He suddenly sat up angrily.

"Well what did you expect me to say?" I said, propping my head up. I really have Blue angry now. He just can't take it when he drops bombshell and I don't react the way he wants me to react. Well tough I've been through too much already; he should know that by now. I giggle, even though he would certainly not see the humor in it, and let him off.

"I had hoped that it would not be able to recoup so fast. Right now it's still small enough, to go unnoticed by our usual patrols. But, it's there and it's coming towards us fast, this confrontation. How hard it will hit us, I just don't know."

I knead my temples and concentrate on the night sky. It was clear and seemed to be glowing but I knew beyond this beautiful scenery that there was a far-reaching emptiness. "Blue... I need to see it."

He simply nodded and closed his eyes. Moments later, I felt the Threads around us shimmer to life. I felt one or two touching my forehead and I closed my eyes to let him lead me where he will.

In a second or two I had an image of a system that looked vaguely familiar. I pulled away from my brother "touch" and opened my eyes. A slight disorientation came over me as I was met by the ordinary star patterns of the Cephiran sky. "It's the closest system to ours that I have ever encountered."

"Yes... Father said its moving and fast. In three weeks our ordinary patrols will be able to pick it up, if his hypothesis on it is correct."

"I think his calculation on its TOA is correct. Father has rarely been wrong when it comes to his feeling in this. He has always been incredibly sensitive and skilled." I said rubbing my temples. "That's why he can still beat the crap out of you Blue. He hasn't lost his touch."

Blue muttered a curse in ancient Robbin, our native dialect. He was not the best student when we were learning the dialect but he learned all the curses easily. Actually, he knows enough curses from all the other dialects in our Planet to spend a whole thirty minutes cursing without repeating himself.

I sat up and turned to face him. "I need to check it out for myself."

"You going to hook up to the NSX sensors?" He asked standing.

I shook my head. For all his power, he has yet to learn that certain rules about Mental energy can be bent or even broken. We were taught the same basics, which I might add I detested, but I was never the one to comply with limits. There was nothing that could not be done as long as one has imagination, I've always thought. I didn't need to 'hook up to a computer' as they say to interact in it. No one really needed but old habits are hard to break.

"No." I answered smiling. "By the way, want to make a bang of an entrance into Cephiran society?"

"What? You going to give me a big welcome party?" He guessed, quite correctly I might add.

I simply nodded. "Yup! How would you like it to be? With all the fanfare upon your "official" arrival or just that night?"

"I think we can skip the formalities of a military escort meeting me as I get off. I hate those, feels like I'm a circus oddity." I giggle at his answer. He has never been one for formalities, at least those kind of.

By now that tracking spell would have figured out that I wasn't in the castle. I had better hurry and check that 'thing' out. "I'm going to zone out for a while, okay. I need to check that anomaly for myself. Would you like a report later?"

"Sure, if you're up to it." He returned with a shrug. "Get comfy, I'll stand guard."

"Thanks a lot but I think he'll be dropping by after an hour or two."

"Who?" He asked with a frown.

It was my turn to make a face. "My knight in shining armour."

He laughed heartily after my deadpan answer. "Not only do you have a babysitter here you also have a bodyguard as well."

"As if that was the only thing restricting my movements." I bemoaned. "I now have Zazu to deal with, taking Geo's place, he'll make a good nanny I might add. Lantis keeping tabs on me wherever I go. Now add to that, Hikaru who seem to worry for my health every single minute plus Umi who is bent on fattening me up.... I'm virtually limited to my "official" life."

"Poor baby..." He consoled, patting my head.

The rolling of my eyes was the only indication of the depth of my frustration. "I better get to work before he comes by."

"Alright, I'll stay till I see anything moving to attach itself on to you."

I nodded and got comfortable. I would rather be hooked up to the NSX sensors, sitting on a comfortable chair, but that would have left a good clear trail. Zazu was good though he would prefer to work with the hardware. Anyway, he was its captain, even if it's the Ambassadors ship. He could get suspicious at what I did.

"Eagle... Father wants me to take over the ambassadorship for a while." He whispered quietly as he knelt beside me. "We need you back home."

I was silent for a while. Just five words and I was no longer free to do as I please. A thousand reactions rushed through me. A part of me wanted to stay here in Cephiro with my friends, another wanted to pull away, wanting to stay with my 'best friend'. Still another wanted to just rush headlong into the danger and simply get away from the suffocating situation here for a while. But only one answer rise out of all the indecision in my mind.

"When do you need me there?"

"As soon as possible. I'm sorry for the very short notice but time is not a leisure that we have."

I nodded. "I'll just tell everyone that Dad needs me for official business."

A grim look passed over my brother's handsome features then he gave me a measuring look. "Here."

I reached out a hand and took the thin card that he offered me. Inside the transparent sheet I could see two bands of interwoven Threads, my license. I held it for a while, unsure with what to do with it.

No... Not yet. I didn't want this yet, I wanted a little more time for myself. I closed my other hand over it and placed it in my pack. There was time enough for that.

I nod at him than looked up into the sky. This was going to be another very long night.

****Lantis****

I awoke to a sudden disturbance, an odd feeling of something being wrong. Dimly aware that a spell that I have cast was now in action, I tried to sense out what had interrupted my sleep. Though I was rather glad of the interruption.

I had a sinking feeling I knew what or more 'who' it was. Eagle. In sleep he disturbs me, in my waking he disturbs me. He is becoming an obsession. 

Sure enough I found the ward that I had set in his room breached. The tracking spell had been activated. I didn't know whether to hunt him down and spank him for waking me, or to look for him then tie him to his bed so he can get some decent sleep. Both actions had a certain appeal to it.

I got up and started to get dressed. Whether I spank him, tie him up, or worry over him I had to find him first. Knowing Eagle, this would be another merry chase. Since I've known him, Eagle and trouble always seemed to go together. Not that he looked for it, far from it. It just seemed that it simply followed him.

I struggled with my hair, when I noticed how it looked in the mirror, a veritable pigeon's nest. I just had to have such an unruly hair. It took me just about forever simply to tame it. How in the world Eagle, Hikaru, and Ferio looked good with unruly hair escapes me. 

Comb. Comb. Comb.

Arrggghhh! Never mind! Nobody else is awake enough at this hour to see my hair anyway. So it looked flattened on one side, who cares? It was just hair. 

It was amazing that people thought I was a patient person, when I was not. Eagle knew better, the children I tolerate, or they tolerate me, and Guru Clef... well he's more powerful than I am so... I'd rather not be turned into a toad or fed to Fyula. 

Rake fingers through hair. Rake fingers through hair.

Stupid hair!

I quietly slipped out of my room and tried to sense where my tracking spell went. Knowing Eagle, he would be out on some weird place where he'd get to 'sleep under the stars' or get to 'smell the grass' or something. Meaning, I would be leaving the warm confines of the castle. I vowed that he 'would' be tucked and sleeping in his bed the next night, even if it meant staying in his room to ensure that he stayed there. 

Eagle and his crazy ideas. Has he never heard of the difference between Daytime and Nighttime? I doubted it. Not even when we just met did he ever show a feeling of distinction between the two periods of the day. He napped any time of the day and seemed to think the whole universe never slept. 

I sighed and stopped by his room to take a peek inside. It was as organized as would be expected from the room of a child whose master is delirium and desire. No, not the 'tumble in the hay' kind of desire, though I have little doubt that he has had his share of it. Considering how much time he spent roaming red light districts back in Autozam, I'm willing to bet he knew a lot about that too. Well... maybe not too big a bet. I've been wrong before about him.

Well it's confirmed; he is most definitely outside of the castle. Unfortunately my tracking spell has not found him yet. I gave a mental sigh and walked quickly towards one of the castle entrances. 

It was a safe bet that he was not on one of the castle's crystal base. That narrows everything down to the forest and the mountains, in other words anywhere where there are trees. 

The few forests left in Autozam were his favorite hang outs. It would not be odd that he brought that preference here even if there were enough trees here to make its presence a more common sight than houses themselves. 

I touched my hands to my temples. Why in the world I was chasing after Eagle when he just told me he has found someone still escapes me. This was all Hikaru's fault. I was all set on leaving everything as it was. I would love her and handfast with her and Eagle will find someone. Why oh why, did you have to suggest that the three of us marry. At first I was able to deceive myself that it would be all right in the end. Eagle Hikaru, and me, happy under one roof. I was a fool to think it would work. 

In Hikaru's mind everything is possible. She is so full of hope and dreams. I am afraid that her world will not survive the one that I lived in. My world, Cephiro, and my adopted world, Autozam, it is innocent and perfect in her eyes. As perfect as she willed or imagined it to be. But it wasn't. Life was as unfair here as it was in here homeland. More frank maybe, but definitely not less painful. True I would protect her world as best I could, that was my job after all being the Kailu, but I doubt if it would ever be enough. I know I love her and I want her to stay here in Cephiro, no matter how selfish that may be. I also know that though she is important here, she was also important back in her own world. And if what I have found about her family was true... There was more reason for me to not marry her. 

That was another thing that I had to find out. I had to speak with her brothers. I had to speak with Guru Clef.

****Bluebird****

* Lantis... You are such a moron.*

Personally I doubt if he really knew what he held. Like most people they rarely knew what they had until they start to lose it. I think he was about to lose something very precious, if I had anything to say about it. Even if it's just temporary and just to remind him of what he had and could lose.

I watched Eagle lie down and begin the tedious process of 'linking' with the computers all the way in Autozam. The family's pride and precious little baby was not in good shape. True Father had asked me to tell Eagle to return because of the coming threat but it was more than that. Had there been no threat Eagle would have been called back anyway.

It had been a very controversial topic back home. Half of the family wanted Eagle back because of the news that had been filtering through. Most would have Eagle come home to continue on with the family work. Eagle was the best at it and none had been able to fill his shoes. Everyone wanted him home now and more than half wanted to pound Kailu Lantis into the dirt for keeping him in Cephiro.

I reached out a hand and tucked him in gently. My baby brother was beautiful and much too fragile for the kind of life that the family leads. True he was the best that we had, cunning and merciless as a hungry wolf, but never the less still a child. I remember when I had to hurt him at home just so that he would remember and not do the same mistake on the job. He had taken every unforgiving blow and learned. I watched him take care of his scrapes with out flinching.

There was no girl in the family and Eagle would certainly never pass as one. In looks maybe but nothing inside would pass as a typical girl. But the way everyone doted on him, including me at times, it was as if he was that. He didn't hold the title of being the youngest in the clan for our generation, that title was held by Zazu. But no one doted on him at least not as much. I can understand why though. He was not the heir to the family business, Eagle was. He was not the one who had to live a nightmare to make dreams come true for everyone else.

Too young... He was too young to be the next one in line. One of the seven to inherit the black escudo, he was one of the cursed. I touched the shard of glass on his wrist. It was a constant reminder of his decision to take the place of his twin.

Hawk never found out that he was the one slated to become one of the seven and not his sweeter tempered twin. Maybe, had they grown up normally, Eagle would have been nothing more than a shadow. Eagle would simply be where Hawk was nothing more. I had little doubt that Eagle would be more than willing to fade into the background. At school and at home, he was not the one who would cause ripples. So it went as a big surprise, to those not of the family, when he joined and won the Annual Forms Competition.

On the other hand no one in the family was surprised, Hawk least of all. We had all trained to be killers, it was nothing to be proud about. If one of the seven should die another must take his/her place. The next one in line could be anyone, so proficiency as both a fighter and a wielder of mental energy was drilled in till it was second nature. It was inculcated in Hawk and Eagle even more because of their lighter body frames. The two babies of the entire clan turned out to have had greater potential than imagined. What both lacked in power they made up for in speed and efficiency. This of course put them closer to being chosen.

If could I would have stopped Eagle. Of the two Hawk would have been the better choice, not that any sane person would have chosen either of them. They were the two sides of the same coin.

I hated this job. It asks me to send out people I care for to kill or be killed in the process.  
  
***End part 4***  
  
July 8,1999  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
The song used in the fic was sung by the band Offspring and is not mine in any farfetched way so I lay no claim to it.  
  
  
Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this particularly long version of the third installment. The song in the fic was taken from the song Staring at the Sun  
  



	9. Whenever 5

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 5

****Mokona****

Five worlds...

Five worlds, each created with a different set of rules to govern it. Earth, the world where the individual minds, hopes, and dreams rule. Cephiro, the land where the will is power, the future is in the hands of those who are strong. Fahren the land of magic, the severity of its lands rules keeps its monarchy strong. Autozam it is the land where the mind, the intellect, defines everything and keeps everything together. Chizeta beautiful, wild, a wish can become a reality, the physical form and skill has power.

Five planets where different forces govern the lives, the future of the lives of its people, so different yet so much similar. Each one has a path, a cycle that must be completed. Cephiro was the first to reach its full circle. It reached full circle and survived it. The next would be Autozam, then Earth, then Fahren, and lastly Chizeta. Each world must face the end, or the beginning, however you look at it. 

Cephiro...

Cephiro was fortunate. It had the Magic Knights from Earth to help it when it had its turn. With the end of the old cycle, a new one began. It took the breaking of many beliefs but in the end the strength of all the people who fought, the belief of a better future, brought back to life that world again. 

Now it is Autozam's turn. Slowly everything will be destroyed. The catalyst has awakened, like the love that Emeraude bore Zagato, it will be the spark that will start or end everything. Unlike the path for the Pillar, the fate of this world is more uncertain. I never made Autozam so that the mere will of one can immediately fix everything.

True they have learned to use mental energy but mostly only through their machines. Only a few has learned to harness its true power. That few was enough the last time. They survived the last cataclysm; they may not survive the present one. Too few remember, only one family remembers and their number may not be enough.

But then this time Autozam have the other worlds to support it. Maybe this time around it will survive as well. Maybe...

The cycle is the same as the last. Before it asked for the life of the four keepers, the two greatest scientists, and the bearer of light. A small price to pay for the continuing existence of their world but still their loss was felt, even to the present. Had the seven guardians survived, Autozam would not have come to this dead end that they now face. Much of the previous technology had been lost. The very earth is dying and they must build domes to live in.

If Autozam survives the people that will come out of its ashes may not retain their individuality for long. Everything from their past will be destroyed and unlike the other time they now have the other worlds to help them. With the other worlds help Autozam may become nothing more than a mere shadow of the other worlds. Its identity may be lost, merging with the culture of the others and the certain uniqueness that I had imbued in them will become no more.

Earth will be next to fall into the cycle. But it is still far off into the future. Dragons will be the catalysts in that world. I have left them to their own devices. They will survive or no, I can do nothing for them. 

But for Autozam... Maybe I give them a fighting chance. Maybe, like in Cephiro...

Yes...

A chance... but in what form?

*****Hikaru*****

{We travel through this world alone  
With the pain that turns pure hearts to stone  
But my lonely thoughts return to you  
Wondering if you feel the same way to me}

I heard the music gently gain volume as Umi touched a few buttons on her MDplayer. The voice filled the room; it reminded me of Dolby. With the help of an Autozamian machine that Zazu hooked it up on, it sounded as if the room itself produced the music. 

Fuu and Zazu had a short discussion on how it worked. They seemed to have understood each other but the technical jargon that they used went way over my head. All I understood was that everything sounded better when the Discman was hooked up and that's all. That was all that was important anyway. 

I turned my gaze back to Lantis. His tall frame lounging lazily at one of the divans that were against the wall. Long, dark bangs hid the blue-violet eyes that were usually so serious. He had been awfully quiet for the duration of this "impromptu listening session", as Umi called it. I knew he was listening very intently to the music, even if he seemed not to care. That was one thing I learned, in all the time we have spent together. He may not seem to see or care, but he does, he notices everything actually. He just rarely says his piece.

I smiled happily as I watched him. He has changed, I couldn't pinpoint it, but he has. I just knew that it had to do with our decision to think about the marriage more carefully. I needed to think it all through and he needed to clear it up to himself too. It was true that I once said that I wished to marry them both, him and Eagle-san. I know now it was a very childish answer, but it was the truth. I wished to be with them, all of them. 

Now that I am older, I hope I was even just a bit wiser. I know now that they took me seriously. I had to think it all over. True, here in Cephiro, in this world, I could have them both. But would it be right? Was this what I truly want? 

All I want is to have all the people that I love close to me forever. Is it wrong to yearn for all of us to be happy? It's idealistic, but this is Cephiro. The will of a person controls their fate. 

I watched Lantis, hovering almost protectively over the sleeping figure beside him. Curled up on the divan, half-hidden by Lantis' cloak, Eagle looked small. It was an illusion, like the many other illusions that he used. 

I had once said that I wished to be like him. This stands true still. 

So gentle, he was such a gentle and kind person. That was if you weren't his opponent.

*If he wasn't I don't think he and Lantis would have lasted long as friends.* I thought to myself.

He knew just what to say, how to act, and what to do. He wasn't like me who have probably blundered, and broke, every rule in proper decorum. I cringed as I remembered a few episodes where I had probably embarrassed him in front of everyone. He had always been able to carry off those episodes without batting an eyelash. I was both glad and ashamed that he was present when it happened.

He was practically everything I wasn't. Clumsy, tends to space out, sleeps a lot, Eagle didn't seem to take anything seriously. Sometimes, it seemed like there was nothing in between his ears except the word "FUN". This seemed especially true now that he was out of the Deep Sleep. But if he really was all that then he wouldn't be the person I wanted to be like. Even if he did tend to be like that how ever did he become the person he was?

He's clumsy and spaces out, but he became the commander-in-chief of the NSX and was the strongest commander of Autozam. He sleeps a lot and doesn't seem to take anything seriously, but he now worked as the Ambassador of Autozam here in Cephiro. Guru Clef said he even proposed several projects for Cephiros' reconstruction. If all he thinks about was "FUN" then he wouldn't be drop dead tired from working right now. 

I shook my head, he was playing dumb. Even though we all knew he wasn't dumb, we were inclined to forget it sometimes. We tended to believe that that was all he was sometimes. 

Maybe that was why I liked him so much. He was nothing like me. Just a little on the weird side.

***** Umi *****

{I only want to love you - that is certain  
though it seems that nothing has been promised}

*How true* I thought, thinking of a certain Yil. I hate it when I am in my melancholic mood. It must be the lyrics or the two lovebirds over there. I wanted to snort at that, but Umi Ryuuzaki does not snort. *She would scream and go crazy but she does not snort.* 

Hikaru had been glancing at the two since the beginning of the listening session. Now, she was openly staring at them, unknowingly on her part I'm sure. She seemed to have plenty of questions on her mind to be staring at them outright. 

*Hikaru, what are you thinking off?* I growled. It wasn't my business but I really thought that she has decided on giving them space. I thought she wanted to think it over. So, what in the world was she doing?

Stop staring at them!

Stop It!

Stop IT!

STOP IT!

I knew I was throwing daggers at her direction but there was no other way. I had to get her attention before the two notices her. 

"Forget it, Umi." Someone said behind me. "I don't think she'll notice you anyway."

I nearly screamed. I whirled at the person who had sneaked up on my chair. I knew I was drawing attention to myself, but this person was dead.

I had the guy by his collar before I noticed that it was Ascot. His hair was a mess by the time I was finished shaking him.

"Don't do that." I bit out as I dropped him. "You want me to die from a heart attack?"

Everyone turned to look at us. Lantis spared the two of us a glance before turning his attention back to wherever. Caldina and Lafarga were staring at us both with knowing grins. Grins that I wanted to wipe off. Ferio and Fuu, or F and F, gave me perplexed looks. I swear they are becoming more like each other everyday. Anyway, at least I had Hikarus attention now. 

"S-s-sorry, Umi!" He sputtered, face all red. 

*If he wasn't such a nice boy... * I sighed. I gave him a small smile and a shrug. "Sorry, Ascot. I just don't like being sneaked up on. Errr... you okay?"

He didn't say a word, just nodded vigorously. I gave him one last look and shook my head. I will never understand Ascot. He seemed to feel awkward whenever I was present. I really don't bite, but he acts as if he expects me to. Maybe that slap that I gave him once had something to do with it. 

I shrugged and returned to my seat. At least I didn't disturb Eagles sleep. It would have been unfortunate if I had. Though, I would be glad to have him out of that jerks paws. The nerve of that guy, pawing Eagle after telling him of the another girl in his life. 

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned to face Ascot. I would rather that he disturb me some other time but I knew it was hard for Ascot to even touch me. I had no idea why, but he just seemed to feel that way. 

"Yes, Ascot?" I asked, taking care to remove the slight irritation that I knew would color my voice. 

"Well... You see... There's this party... I mean a grand ball."

"You mean there's a ball being held here in Cephiro?" I asked, and got a quick nod in response. "When will it be held?"

"Uh... Zazu said it would be in three Cephiran days."

I nodded, trying to calculate what it meant in Earth days, and asked. "What's the party for? I haven't heard a peep from Eagle about that."

"A visiting dignitary." Ferio answered from across the room. I winced as it more than drowned the music from my Discman. 

This act, I might add, earned him a glance from Lantis. More like a glare actually. Ferio quickly made calming signs towards Lantis and made motions that he was going to shut up. I giggled a little at the situation. Ferio made wiping motions on his forehead and I bit my lip from laughing out loud. If I were in his place, I think I would be wiping up a ton of sweat too. Lantis can be one mean hombre if you tick him off. I, for one, wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a lightning bolt. The best way to go about getting a lightning bolt after you was by irritating Lantis. The fastest way to irritate him is by disturbing Hikaru or Eagle in anyway. 

I heard Ascot clear his throat so I turned back towards him. He was beet red and seemed nervous all of a sudden. He played with the collar of his shirt and gave me a really tremulous smile. I had the sudden urge to tell him to spit it out. 

I had an inkling on what he wanted to ask me, but I just wish he'd just say it. There was nothing wrong in asking a friend out to a dance. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I then remembered being all nervous when I had wanted to ask my fencing sempai out to lunch. I sighed, I guess it was hard. If Ascot was still worrying over that old episode, asking me would be just as hard. 

"Well... If you have nothing to do that day..." He slowly started.

"Yes?" I said encouragingly. 

"Well... wouldyouletmeescortyoutotheball?" He said in a rush.

I barely understood what he said. I blinked several times; it took me some time to figure it out. Ohhhh! He DID just ask me to go with him. I smiled brightly at him in relief. I was glad for him. 

"I'd be happy to go with you." I gamely said. 

"YES!" Ascot screamed, much to my surprise and irritation. 

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Eagle jerk-up and wake, ungracefully falling flat on his rump to the floor. Alea lacta est. I slowly inched away from my soon to be toasted friend. This will not be pretty. I got away none too soon when a flash of light hit Ascot. 

I knew Lantis would never truly harm a friend but he will certainly let them know when he's pissed. One Ascot extra-crispy. 

I turned to find a slightly disoriented Eagle, tangled up in his makeshift blanket. Lantis was down on one knee, calmly checking him for injuries. *INJURIES?!? He just fell!! The worst that could happen is Eagle getting a bruise.*

Then I remembered. It was Eagle we were talking about, with him a simple fall could mean a broken bone. Accident-prone just didn't describe him. He was the embodiment of it. He tripped over pebbles and near nothingness. 

I looked at them and growled. Why that two timing, good for nothing excuse of a boyfriend. He even had the guts to be familiar with Eagle when he was going with another girl, besides Hikaru. 

*Keep your hands to yourself.* I thought angrily. Lantis was never in my good graces to begin with. Frying Ascot just added another point against him this day. Purposefully, I stomped towards them. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. *JERK.*

I guess I was too slow as Ascot got to him first. Ascot had Lantis by his shirtfront and was trying to haul him up, or down since Lantis was taller. If I knew how to paint I would have loved to do Ascots face at the time. It was a mask of rage that looked so comic because of all the soot and the rags that he now wore. 

Before Ascot could start a fight Eagle was up and was between the two of them. He was a mask of worry and was like a mother hen as he asked and checked Ascot for injuries. I didn't know how he did it but sure enough he had everything under control again. Deftly preventing the mass destruction of another part of the castle. 

I hated to say it but Cephiro could be as crazy as that drama/comedy series Ranma 1/2. Though I hated soaps, my mother watched that particular soap everyday. Not that things get blown up here as frequently but with crazy Presea, touchy Lafarga, mercurially tempered me(so I admit it), scheming Caldina, throw in an occasional hot tempered Tarta and Aska, it was amazing that the castle still stands sometimes. Lantis only gets involved in the craziness when Hikaru or Eagle gets it accidentally or when he gets pissed. The latter was the rarer occurrence. 

I hated him, I simply couldn't see what my two closest friends see in him. He was cold and aloof. He never laughs and he was a double crossing jerk. 

*Jerk. Jerk JERK.*

*****Lantis*****

{I've got my eyes only on you  
since the day we met - now and forever  
when you're next to me I need nothing else}

*what is bothering you?* I asked him in my mind, wondering if he was ignoring me, is really asleep, or just couldn't hear my thoughts. I was nowhere near in finding that out. He lived life to the fullest everyday, as if it were his last, barring the fact that he slept away half of it. Then in an instant he would keep to himself all of a sudden, then just as suddenly snap out of it. He seemed to have changed little, if his napping beside me were any indication. 

He was only half-asleep, actually. Probably had a lot on his mind. He needed this nap and he knows it too. But some news seemed to be disturbing him. Last night he left the castle on some errand. He returned several hours later, seeming worried and looking fragile.

I knew it was none of my business where he went but I'd be damned if something happened to him. He was my best friend, if nothing else. I was not about to let him carry the weight of the world by himself. And the Creator knows that this 'little bird' would do that unhesitatingly. It was an irritating, yet endearing, trait. At times I felt like I'd like to tie him to his bed and lock his door just to make him stop. Though the repercussions would be dire. 

I remember being trapped with him once, back at Autozam. We wound up being trapped inside the school training hall for two days. Two very odd days I might add. 

It was early on in our friendship. He was just the quieter of the Vision twins then. It was just over a two weeks since I first got in Acer University. True, I had no papers to get in, but the battery of exams that I passed simply told them I was a qualified student for some of their undergraduate classes. 

I had no idea whose fault it was, our being trapped there. I was just going home after finishing researching in the University Library. That was when I herd something that I never thought I would hear, so far from home. The sound of a sword cutting through the air. I followed it till it led me to the training hall and the last person I would ever imagine holding a sword.

He seemed oblivious to everything around him when I saw him. At first I thought it was Hawk, since of the two he seemed to be the more likely to practice the art. Being the more active, at least to me then, and the more out going of the two, Hawk was my first guess. That was until I saw his eyes. 

I had looked into the eyes of both twins before and what I saw then did not match either ones. There was steel in those eyes, a commanding presence that I have never felt before. Hawk did not show that presence, not in the two weeks that I was getting to know him at least. 

I did not see much of 'the other twin' since his schedule differed radically with mine. Add the fact that Hawk left earlier that day with the Geo, I concluded it was him. The only time I ever actually saw him in the day was in the morning when the twins, Geo, and Zazu met up before going to their individual classes. In fact, of the four, Eagles classes were the least complimentary in any way with the others. While even I had a class or two in a day that matched with at least one of them, he didn't. 

At the end of the day, often he would simply try to catch up to the three, wherever they went to. It was odd, and yet even if they rarely saw him it was as if they felt closer to him than to each other. And though Hawk was more popular in the University I had gotten the impression that Eagle was something special too, only no one spoke much of it. And the fact that many kept away from him has given me pause many a time. I did not know much about Eagle then, at least not as much as I did now, and I still learned things that I did not know about him every once in a while.

When I saw him with a sword, moving like dancer through the forms, I knew he was no dabbler. The precision, in which he moved, the power of each strike to his unseen opponent, it all spoke of practice and dedication. Plus the blade that landed near my cheek was but an inch away after he threw it at me, I knew he was good. 

He smiled sheepishly when he saw it was me. He apologized and asked me to come in. 

"I didn't know you fenced." I had said as I walked nearer. He giggled then and answered that practically everyone fenced in Cephiro. 

"Even Zazu knows how to fence, though that didn't mean he liked to." He added then as he took a break, slipping a card into the vendo-machine for some drinks. He then threw me a can of ice-coffee, the type that I had started to drink when I got there. 

I didn't know everyone fenced, though I knew there was a fencing class since I had one as one of my classes. I simply nodded at the fact.  
  
I asked him why he was practicing there and at that time of all times. He blinked once at me then smiled. His answer was 'it was his only spare time.' It was the end of the school week and most students were out having fun. Few used the training hall  
at that particular time and at that particular day. I found out that it was like a routine for him to practice every week.   
  
We had ended up talking about fencing on our respective worlds. There was something about him that reminded me of the princess that I left. There was strength in him that was hidden under a layer of weakness. The Vision twins had a way of making  
  
people feel comfortable. It was at that time that I learned that Eagle had that knack that his brother had. He just didn't use it as much. We ended up sparring, using practice swords of course, with him losing several times. Though now I wonder if I  
had really won any of those matches. Even now, I wonder if any of the matches that we have had he purposely lost. He was good and we had both lost track of the time, that was until the doors suddenly locked itself automatically.  
  
He looked on in utter shock when everything double locked. He asked the time and sank to his knees when I told him it was passed midnight. It was then that he announced that the locks would only open after the weekend. I turned to him then and asked  
him if he was joking. His only answer was a wide-eyed look. Then he went back to normal all of a sudden. It was like all he needed was a few minutes to adjust to the idea then he was ready to go on with his life again. In fact the next question he  
uttered floored me. He asked where we could find pillow since we already had mats available for beds.   
  
I didn't know how I survived those two days. Remembering back, it was as if I told him everything then. What else could I have done with him poking around in my head with that rapt expression on his face. It felt like I had his full undivided  
  
attention then. We sparred, we talked, then we ate. It was fairly simple life, I was glad for the near unlimited power of his card. It bought us food and drinks from the vendo-machine. I guess that was one of the perks of being born in a rich family.  
Had he not had that, we would have starved.   
  
"YES!!!" The shout snapped me out of my dreams. It also snapped him out his dreams. He fell to the floor, still wrapped up in my cloak. I growled in response. That was it. Ascot was toast.  
  
I sent a lightning spell after Ascot. Hmmm... It gave him a nice tan. Toasting persons certainly turned them into a very nice shade of brown or red if they got mad at you. Ascot was turning from brown to red as I watched.  
  
I checked Eagle for injuries, you never knew with him, and noticed how pale he was compared to me. He was almost as pale as Umi. The girl that he... I stopped short. I could not even finish the thought. They were a better match. Maybe... But that  
didn't mean I had to leave his side.  
  
  
The next thing I knew I was being hauled down to meet glinting green eyes. I gave Ascot my best glare. It was his own fault; he woke Eagle up. That was enough reason for me to fry him.   
  
**** Eagle****  
  
Don't say you love me  
you don't even know me  
if you really want me  
then give me some time  
  
  
I stood up quickly and tried to diffuse the situation. I had no idea on why Ascot shouted but I didn't think it really warranted that lightning bolt from Lantis. It was a low-level blast, I was sure, but it was very surprising. I have never been on  
the receiving end of the blast before, but from other people who had, they said it was just a big jolt.   
  
I checked Ascot for injuries and sighed in relief when I found none. Lantis had a temper that could match Umi's. I wanted to laugh but I doubted if the situation would warrant it, plus the fact that Ascot would have sent his pets after me.  
  
Everything was set. I had spoken with Zazu that morning, and told him some excuse or another on why I had to leave for Autozam. I just needed to tell the others about it. And of course that meant that I had to broach the subject to Lantis. That was  
reason why I was curled up on his lap in the first place.  
  
I had a short talk with my twin through the NSX lines that morning. The summons that he gave me was just the type of excuse that I knew Zazu would accept. And now, I had to tell the others that I had to go back to Autozam as soon as possible. But how  
  
should I start? How was Lantis going to react to this?   
  
As it was, he was not that happy whenever I left for Autozam, even for a few days. And this... this would certainly take more than a few days. Though I had no intention of telling any of them this, I knew that Lantis would be able to see right through  
me. Times like this I wish I had my twin's gift for fabrication.  
  
My twin...  
  
He looked well when we spoke.   
  
It was funny. I kept calling Hawk my twin when in truth we were not even born on the same day, or from the same mother for that matter. But we looked a lot alike. That was usually enough for everyone. My mother... His mother... They were the twins.  
  
And Hawk never knew which of them was really his mother. Maybe they kept it that way so that father would have to accept the both of us into the family. The family knew that one of us was an illegitimate child, which one was a matter of conjecture.  
The twins, our mothers, kept their secret well, they brought it to their graves. But I knew... I found out about it in my mother's diary. I was an only child.   
  
It was funny. It was ironic. The clan favorite, the clan heir, was the bastard child.  
  
When I first time I read about it, it was father who showed it to me. He knew but he also said that I was still his son, though illegitimate. He had no wish for me to be disowned and outcast. But since then, I strove to be the best that I could ever  
be, to not bring shame to him and the clan. I had much to prove, even if they did not know what I was. Against Bluebird, against Hawk, I was nothing.   
  
I felt Lantis' hand press against my back and smiled inwardly. We had been dancing around each other the past few weeks. I didn't know if he noticed it, but I most certainly have. We talk, spent time with each other, and simply not touch on what  
  
needed to be brought out.   
  
Lantis.  
  
Did he know how much I wanted to just stay here in Cephiro? And how impossible that was for me? Has he any idea how much I care? Was my caring for him even important to point out? At times we walked pass each other and I could not find the words that  
would make him want to stay beside me.   
  
I shook my head gently and found Umi looking at me from where she sat. Of course Ascot was there before me so that could be why she was looking at my direction.   
  
Umi...  
  
  
She knew how it felt to be alone. To be surrounded by people and feel like a circus oddity. Knowing what you were and how different you really were to all the others. One could feel isolated. Geo, Zazu, and Hawk did not understand why but they did not  
permit me to cut myself off, even when I tried to distance myself. Lantis, he accepted me as I was, it did not matter to him, what was family lines to him. The fact he had no idea about the politics beneath the ones he knew about that surrounded my  
family could be one reason for it. Umi, she knew how it felt to be so lonely, though hers was not exactly like my situation, she understood how I felt. That was enough.   
  
Hikaru, I could never tell her about it. Even if she really has matured I had no wish to expose her to the crazed world that I lived in. Actually I couldn't tell anyone about it. But if I could, Lantis and Umi would be the first to know. Hawk, Geo,  
Zazu, and Blue I knew wouldn't even bat an eyelash so it would not matter when I told them.   
  
I had talk to Umi earlier about my leaving. She of course gave me a list of things she wanted me to buy for her while I was there. The last time it was one of those hair clips that she saw one of the female crew of the NSX wore. This time it was to be  
  
some pastry book she found on the catalogue that I showed to her once. Translating it to a script that she understood was another matter though.   
  
I bent down beside the divan and got Lantis' cloak. If I wanted to tell Lantis about it within the day I had better pull him to some place private now and got it over with. Carefully folding his cloak, I turned to him with a gentle smile. He knew the  
smile that I had. He always took it as a 'I have decided to tell you what's troubling me' smile. Which, of course, was not all that far off the mark.   
  
***** Lantis*****  
  
{These eyes still remember  
the blue smoke, over the horizon  
  
so if I close my eyes, I return  
a time of warmth, memories...}  
  
He had that smile again.  
  
I was both worried and relieved. Relieved that he had finally decided to tell me what was bothering him. Worried about what bothered him in the first place.   
  
That smile... It had that effect. It made one want to protect its bearer. A smile that made its bearer look so incredibly fragile and vulnerable. It took all the steel out of his eyes. I could almost forget that he was almost a Kailu by Cephiran  
standards. Though that did not mean much since the kind of 'magic' he wielded was more on machines and not on real magic.   
  
  
But even if I wished to I doubted if I could protect him. He needed to be protected. Even if he was an excellent fighter that was nothing when brought against the monsters that roamed Cephiro. Given Eagles tendency to NOT bring his more offensive  
weaponry, only that stupid shield of his, I and the others tended to worry whenever he takes 'short' walks outside of the castle.   
  
I didn't believe in destiny but seemed like my world revolved around it. I was a Kailu destined to protect the Pillar of this planet, and yet the Pillar needs no protection from me. Hikaru, even if she abolished the Pillar system was still the  
Princess. But she was also a Magical Knight; she could protect herself. If she couldn't she would not have been chosen. Add to the fact that Guru Clef gave them magic, they were a match for any monster that might attack.   
  
But Eagle... He didn't have these advantages. I remember, back in Autozam, several times I visited him after some accident or another. Some crazed extremist or some bomb, things that I knew that had I been present would not have caused him to be sent  
to a hospital.   
  
  
I did not believe in destiny, but I think he was mine. From the moment I saw him, standing calmly in the middle of a pack of hoodlums using only his charm to keep them at bay, I knew. Somehow I knew our paths were forever tangled together. I didn't  
know why I, I just knew. Like I knew my place by his side as my place with the Pillar was at her feet, now Hikaru's feet.   
  
"Ne, Lantis. I think I had better get back to work." He said as he handed me my cloak back. "I have to check the disks that Geo sent. I'm not sure if I'll be joining you for dinner so don't wait up."  
  
That was as close to an open invitation to join him as I was ever going to get. Not eating dinner was always the opening he used to imply that he would like to talk. At least to me it was. He used a different line with Geo, something like taking a  
nap. With Zazu it was along the lines of going for a walk. Odd, I thought at first, but I caught on after a while.   
  
I watched him as he took his leave, telling the Magic Knights that he might not be round when they left. Then I watched him as he exchanged meaningful glances with Umi. Why that... that... aaarrrgggghhh. Umi had Ascot at her beck and call. She almost  
  
had Guru Clef in her clutches too. Now did she have Eagle too?  
  
But Eagle... He seemed to return the favor.   
  
He walked slowly away and turned to give me a simple smile before he closed the door. I made to follow him when I heard someone call my name. I turned to find Hikaru jogging up to me as the others started to come too.  
  
"Lantis! Let's go to the gardens. Umi prepared a basket of goodies for all of us."  
  
I looked at her and had no idea what I was to do. In one hand I knew I had to accompany her. Though we had agreed to think things over, she was still the Pillar. I had a duty to perform. In the other I knew Eagle wished to speak to me, most likely  
waiting for me somewhere... He rarely wished to talk about his problems, it usually had to be pried out of him with a blade. So now I had a problem.  
  
  
"Hikaru! I think Lantis-san needs to go somewhere. Am I not right Lantis-san?" Fuu interjected for which I was glad.  
  
"Hey! Weren't you supposed to help Guru Clef with something..." Ferio added with a sly wink.  
  
"Well yes... I do need to do 'something' right about now..." I joined. I wanted to kiss the two for giving me a chance to escape. I guess they weren't as dense as I thought they were.  
  
"But you need to relax and have fun! So you're coming with us. Ne!" Hikaru returned, much to my displeasure. Right about then I wanted to pound my head against one of the castle pillars. Why in the world could she not notice the not so subtle hints  
that everyone was dropping?   
  
***** Umi*****  
  
  
"But you need to relax and have fun! So you're coming with us. Ne!"  
  
"Hikaru..." I growled under my breath.   
  
She may have the strongest heart that is pure gold, but she certainly lacked a little sensitivity when it came to hints.   
  
"Sometimes things have to be pounded in..." I muttered as I made ready to do battle. Though personally I would rather have that JERK with us and away from Eagle, I knew Eagle wanted to talk with him.   
  
"Hikaru. I think Lantis has some important errand to finish and I know it just can't wait." I said louder so as she could hear me clearly. "Unlike us Hikaru, Lantis has more important jobs to fulfill. You should give him a chance to finish things. He  
can just catch up when he finishes."  
  
  
I saw the grateful look that he sent me. I wanted to pound his face to the earth. The things I would do for my friends. Eagle, you idiot, you owe me one.  
  
"But everyone's coming! Even Guru Clef! So the two of them can just talk while we're all having fun outside." She answered brightly. "Eagle is the only one with a very valid excuse to not be present."  
  
Then all of a sudden she grabbed Lantis' arm than started to drag him away. "Let's go!"  
  
What a sight! Tall dark and grim was being dragged off by joy-joy herself. I could almost pity the guy. I doubted if he could get away from this. From the resigned look on his face I guess he knew he was going nowhere.   
  
*Tough luck!* I thought. I turned to F and F, then shrugged. We tried. I walked towards my MDplayer and started to pull out the disc when we all heard the shouts.  
  
"Eagle! EAGLE! EAAAGLLLE!"  
  
  
All of us turned as one as Zazu Torque slammed into the room, nearly sending Hikaru and Lantis to the floor. He stopped right there, panting, pale, and generally distraught. He looked as us wildly, till he spotted Lantis.  
  
"Lantis! pant Where's pant, pant Eagle!" He asked as he grabbed Lantis' shirt, or whatever they called that white thing he was wearing. "WHERE?"  
  
I looked at Zazu in surprise. I had never seen him this... panicked!   
  
"Talk." Was all Lantis said as he took hold of Zazu's arm.  
  
Zazu shook his head and pried his arm out of Lantis' hands. Panting still, he simply repeated himself. "Where's Eagle?"  
  
"I'm here..." A soft voice from beyond the open door spoke before Lantis could retort. Slowly Eagle entered the room. He looked different. It was as if I was looking at that picture of him that I saw in Geo's files. It was a shot of a younger Eagle,  
  
all battered and bruised, sitting in front of what seemed to be a first-aid kit, in an obviously empty training hall. There was sadness etched on his face at the same time firm determination as he poured something on his arm. The caption that came  
with it said something like 'Congratulations to the new member of the Vox pax' Geo translated. I asked him what Vox pax was. The sudden proud smile and the bright 'A traditional fighting style group' was his only answer. There was more to it than that  
I was sure but he didn't elaborate. For one why would Eagle be sad if he got in?   
  
"There was a bombing of one of the reactors back in Autozam. And ((((( (((((( ((..." Zazu's speech suddenly became unintelligible to everyone. Everyone except Eagle it seemed. Right then I wanted to use him as a pincushion for my rapier. He just left  
us all hanging. Add to that Eagles expression didn't even change.  
  
*Idiot*  
  
  
I turned my gaze to Lantis and watched his gaze harden on Zazu. Everything was turning to be a very bed replay of an afternoon soap. Lantis' slow turn to gaze at Eagle was enough to make me worried. I knew any minute now he was going to drag Eagle  
somewhere and have a 'heart to heart'.  
  
Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
"Eagle could I have a moment with you."  
  
  
*Right on time* I thought wryly. A look at Eagle had me groaning. The idiot was in lala land. What was it with him. I didn't know if Lantis understood a word that Zazu said but it seemed like he intended to find out.  
  
*****Zazu*****  
  
I fidgeted as I waited for Eagle's orders. When Lantis butted in I wanted to shout at him to shut up. The first of my report was no big news, the whole crew found out about it the moment we received transmission. The second part of it was more on a  
confidential vein. The assassination attack on his father by amok machines. Eagles father survived the attack but needed to be detained at home for a while to recover from the strain.   
  
I looked expectantly at Eagle. Not once in the time that I have served under him have I found Eagle to be at a loss on what must be done. And it seemed like this was like any other moment, he may look like he was dreaming but I knew the gears were  
working overtime. He was a commander, first and foremost, the best that we had, it would take more than this to break him.   
  
  
"I leave tonight. Have the NSX ready by then." He said, in a language that everybody understood. He simply leveled a gaze at Lantis then turned back to me. Then in the same language that I used he added. "{Tell no one else of the attempt.}"  
  
He turned to face Lantis, then smiled. It was the smile that I have learned to hate. It was the smile that we both used when we had to face people that we knew were better off ignorant. I gave him a sharp salute then started my walk back to the NSX. I  
needed to give the crew their orders then pack up myself. Something told me that this trip was going to take a while.   
  
"Zazu! Wait!" Someone shouted and I heard the pounding of feet. As I turned a red bundle of energy slowed to a stop before me. "Zazu..."  
  
I gritted my teeth and prepared to do battle with the most stubborn, but cute, Magic Knight. "Yes Hikaru?"  
  
"Zazu. What was that all about? What bombing? Did anyone get hurt?"  
  
  
I knew I had a quick temper, but I also knew she didn't deserve it. She was still too innocent, even if she thinks she's all grown up. She had no idea how much Eagle has protected her. Actually everyone had strict orders never to discuss Autozam's  
problems other than those pertaining to the slow disintegration of its environment. And the less said about it the better. Only the three of us, Eagle, Geo and me, really disclose things concerning Autozam.   
  
My temper was getting the better of em. 'Did anyone get hurt?' was never a question brought up. A reactor was bombed. Everyone knew that if anything happened to any of the reactors the dome supported by those reactors will have all of their systems  
crashing down. This usually caused a chain reaction causing multiple explosions on various building that was supported by the reactors as well. All the explosions and the sudden influx of the uncontrolled environment could kill people instantly. More  
than 50 people died in the incident. It was that most civilians had been drilled for this possibility. It decreased the number dramatically. Thousands could have died. I had explained this in detail several times to them already. No reactor bombing  
would ever be without casualties.  
  
  
I like Hikaru very much. So sweet. Actually all of them were so sweet. They were the last persons that I would ever want to burden, hurt, or disillusion. I would protect them at all costs. From my world and at times from their own selves. They were my  
second family. They rank fourth among my loyalties. My people, my family, my commander, though it was not exactly in that order at times.   
  
Even if I had to hurt them. Eagle taught me that. Sometimes we have to hurt those we care for to make sure that they will not get burned. They might never understand why or even know. That wasn't important. What was important was that they stay safe  
in their own little worlds. To keep them smiling, to never let them bear the brunt of the pain that was what we should do.   
  
"A bombing of a reactor. A time-triggered bomb destroyed unit 5. Yes, fifty people." I said, all business like. It was cold, I knew but I really didn't want to get too in-depth, or delay much longer. I started to turn away.  
  
"No wait!" She said, catching my sleeve. "Is there anything we could do to help? If anything was destroyed, I'm sure the others would agree to help in repairing, or helping the wounded."  
  
  
"No. There is nothing any of you can do to help." I didn't want to dash her hopes but it was the truth. I doubted if even Fuu would be able to make a compatible machine with those used by us. The very basic ideas were the same but the execution was  
very different. I was afraid that they were only going to get in the way of those who would be working there. The destruction of a reactor was not news to any of us. It was a fact of life that we all had to live by. The help that we needed was ways to  
heal our world. The government had set up enough contingencies to keep everything in order. It would all be fixed in a matter of days.  
  
I nodded at her then started to walk away. I knew it was cruel but I had my orders. Eagle leaves tonight. So the NSX will bring him to his destination.   
  
****Hikaru****  
  
I stared at Zazu as he started to move away from me. He had brushed me off. I had thought I would get more answers from him. It seemed like I was wrong. I didn't understand. Why?  
  
  
I could have sworn that he was angry. Yet I didn't do anything wrong. Why? It was as if he was closing me off. But we were all friends here. If something was troubling him then shouldn't we be the ones he should talk to?   
  
Zazu was acting just like Eagle. Didn't they care about how we all felt? They were being selfish again, they were thinking only of themselves. What of us? Our feeling?   
  
No!  
  
I wasn't about to give up. Lantis will take care of Eagle. Zazu was mine. I'd pry him open even if I had to use a my fire arrow on him.  
  
I looked back for a moment only to see Eagle at the other end of the hall, walking away. Lantis stood in front of the door where we listened to the music. He was watching Eagle as he walked away then looked back at me. He was looking torn between  
running after and staying with me. I looked at Zazu's departing figure then back at him. I then smiled as he gave me a nod. We both turned to run after the two.  
  
  
These stupid Autozamians. Why in the world were they so hell bent on doing things by themselves. I smiled as I ran. They can be so stubborn and yet so charming. I guess that was why everyone fell for them. Idiots everyone of them, but idiots with big  
hearts.   
  
Something came up and they were protecting us from it again. The bombing must have killed some people. They were probably claming up on us, to show us a brave face. Shielding us again.   
  
Idiots.  
  
*Idiot.* I thought as I got closer to Zazu. * I'll have you talking if it's the last thing I do.*  
  
****Geo****  
  
  
"What!!!" I shouted at the cutely smiling face before me. Tatra was the sweetest girl that I knew. It came as a surprise when I learned that she was the best at martial arts and learning in the whole Chizeta. She turned out more like Eagle than I  
thought. And just as devious in getting her as him. "What do you mean we're engaged!"  
  
I have gotten used to pretty faces giving me pretty smiles. She was not going to get her way with me as Eagle does. No. No NO!  
  
"Of course we are. Our Engagement Party is set on the day after tomorrow."  
  
I paled. What in the world did I do to deserve this? I was surrounded by delicate, pretty faced people that had me wrapped around their delicate little fingers. All my life I was begged, dragged, and shanghaied to do their bidding. A practical slave  
to their whims. A willing slave Eagle would say but a slave still. And now, here, thousands of miles away from Eagle and I was still being shanghaied. If I didn't know better I would say they were all part of a big club. Tatra even had Eagles smile.   
  
  
The next thing I knew she had me by my hand and was dragging me to one of the carpets. I sweatdropped when she brought out a teapot. She just had to like tea too.   
  
I had to talk with her parents about this. I cannot marry he. Pretty as she may be I had my duties to finish first before I could ever think about marriage.  
  
*Eagle! HELP!*  
  
*****End part 5*****  
  
December 29, 1999  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
Note: Thanks to the UAWC/SP for checking this one out. The songs are not mine and are from the following groups: Marcoss 7 - "Submarine Street", Slam Dunk- "Endless Chain" by BAAD, Slam Dunk- "Anata dake Mitsumeteru" - Maki Ohguro, Kidou Senshi Gundam  
F-91- "Eternal Wind ~ hohoemi wa hikaru kaze no naka" (ending theme), "Don't say you love me" by M2M. Please don't throw anything at me. These were playing in the background while I was typing this part, I just couldn't help it. It was the only thing  
giving me inspiration. Uhhh! Gomen the translations are rough at best.  
  
Note: The story idea is a figment of my imagination please don't use it for your own purposes without asking.  
  
*********  



	10. Whenever 6

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 6

****Fuu****

I looked back at the building that I knew held my future, the future that I hoped to have-- the CLAMP Campus. The place where all talented and intelligent young men and women were asked to study; it was where I hoped to study. 

I was quite surprised when I received the letter, actually. I knew my sister really deserved to be in CLAMP. I, on the other hand... I was just an archer. Given that my aim had improved significantly after the first time I went to Cephiro, (where else could one practice hitting a moving target with a mind all its own) it was still not enough reason for them to ask me to apply.

It has been three earth years, four almost five Cephiran years, since the time Hikaru renamed Cephiro, though to me it will always be Cephiro. Though to Cephirans seventeen was an acceptable handfasting(1) age, many girls were handfasted at sixteen or fifteen, I felt I was not ready to tie the knot yet. Ferio and I had spoken of it many a time, and he had finally relented, after months of convincing, not to hold the handfasting yet. 

There were a lot of differences between our outlook in life, but I love him. And he loves me. He wanted us to be married and have a family. I would want for nothing more. First, he was a relative of the last Hashira, his station was secure. Second, I was a Magic Knight, I had rank in Cephiran society. I could practically ask for anything. But...

He wanted me to stay in Cephiro. 

I on the other hand wanted to go to college. Finish my education... and find a stable job. No matter how beautiful Cephiro was, I was still a Tokyo girl at heart. I loved to see the suits on the modern young men and women, the kimono on the older people, and the latest fad of the teens. If I were to marry Ferio now, I would lose everything. True, I'd still be able to go back home, but I knew I would regret not achieving the dream that I have so long held dear.

CLAMP Campus was the key to my dreams. A university that had the best education, feeding directly to the Imonoyama Conglomerate Engineering department? it was perfect. Now if I could only convince Ferio of that...

****Eagle****

8...

I lifted my leg and made to do a turning side kick, but instead of extending it out behind me I jumped and delivered a swift a jumping turning roundhouse. I went back to ready position and continued my count.

9...

10...

*Stupid!* I thought angrily, directing all my frustration to the kickpad floating before me. Right then and there I knew I hated myself, my job, and my inability to do anything about the situation.

11...

Helpless... I was utterly helpless to help the people I care for in the other worlds. I knew if I didn't stop "It" here in Autozam, Cephiro-- by extension of my friendship with Hikaru, the present Hashira, Guru Clef, the Madoushi, Lantis, the Kailu, Chizeta-- by extension to my friendship and Geo's relationship with the princesses, and Fahren-- through my friendship with Asuka, will be next. Not because it would strike them next but because they would inevitably try to help me and my people. And they were ill equipped to handle what needs to be done. They were the last persons I would involve in this underground war that we had.

12...

It was frustrating to know that you were merely human and the world you lived in was not magical. No amount of wishing would make everything better. It was more frustrating to be so powerless compared to everyone else.

13...

True, I could see more than anyone else could. But that was about it. I could hone it to the point where I could use the Threads of Power to my will but... I will be forever dependent on its availability. 

Unlike Zazu.

Zazu was totally another matter. He was not in anyway dependent on the Threads to use his powers. The family called it a wild gene in us. Everyone had some of this type of power, the strongest I had seen so far was in Presea and Aska. But in my family, it came out strong only once in a while. This generation Zazu had it. The ability to shape one object into another. Transfiguration. A Blacksmith.

14...

Even Geo had a more practical ability than I. Low level, true, but the ability to move things by a mere thought, one that came so easily that he need not form the threads but simply commanded them to do the act, was more usefull than most other abilities. It was funny. By Autozam standards it was low level. But to tell the truth the high level abilities were worthless outside of the Autozam machines.

15...

I looked at my chrono and winced. I was running late. I doubted that I would be able to finish everything before I had to leave for my brother?s flat.

"Stupid gravitational shift!" I grumbled. If it weren't for the gravitational difference I wouldn't even bother with the training but as it was, I was overshooting and was putting too much force into everything. Cephiro had that rotten effect, being a heavier planet.

Maybe, just maybe I would survive the night without getting into trouble. 

Maybe.

*Yeah right!*

****Guru Clef****

He stood like a statue in the middle of the throne room, hands out-stretched, balancing his staff like it weighed nothing more than a feather. Soft chanting could be heard as the Master Yil wove the intricate spell around him. 

Guru Clef knew that what he had in mind was very dangerous. Anything could happen. But already he knew this, and that the results could outweigh the danger.

Days spent reading up on the old texts had been worth it. There was a spell that could be cast to see the answers, answers to whatever question that may lie in the caster's heart. But they all came with a warning. The future was not set and each choice made along its path changes the outcome in one way or another. Whatever the caster sees is not what would exactly be what will happen but what may happen. What the caster will see is what would happen if everything were left to its present state, which was rarely the case. It was a mere shadow of what was to become.

A small trickle of perspiration slid down his calm, youthful face. His eyes were slits in deep concentration. The air around him took a life of its own, glowing in places and swirled around him as if driven by a gentle breeze. Slowly the breeze became stronger and the movements of the increasing number of floating lights sped up, as he continued with his chant. 

As he slowly ended the spell, he caught the twin fluttering ends of the ribbon attached to his staff. Voicing the last word of command he pointed the head of staff before him and concentrated on his question.

Suddenly, the world around him darkened and an endless horizon stared back at him. Guru Clef stood his ground, knowing this was where the revelations began.

To his left, a form of a tall young woman faded in and in the distance another pair appeared. The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned to the other two. She waited for them to come closer as the world around them became sharper and was suddenly recognizable. They stood in the middle of a street and large chrome buildings surrounded them.

The girl was certainly not Cephiran, Clef noted when she passed by him. The dress that she wore was not a style that he recognize, not in any generation of Cephiran attire. He was not able to see her face, only the shock of braided, waist length, light blond hair.

When the other two forms came to a stop before the woman, Clef gasped, recognizing one of them. He knew the tall, dark haired woman in the black and silver fighting gear. She was certainly Cephiran, even without her armour to give her away. 

"Astra..." Clef whispered.

Clef could see them talking and yet he could not hear them. The young woman that Clef knew as Astra threw herself to the other woman's arms and held her close. And even though Astra was the one in armour, he knew, but not knowing how, that the other, even if she was the one in a dress, was more dangerous.

The blond woman pulled the taller Astra close and brought her hand on the dark head to press it to her shoulder. She then turned to the redhead and answered him. She then pulled away from Astra's arms and turned away, about to leave.

Then Clef saw the face and held his breath. He knew that face, even if it was in the wrong body and certainly in the wrong time. He knew those amber eyes, the sad smile, and confident stance that the other held herself in.  
Everything then faded out and it was dark again.

An explosion greeted Clef to the next scene. He watched as a tall building covered with a material that he could not name erupt, throwing out the same dark material in every direction. Clef noticed that he could see the scene, standing atop another building. A watcher in this slideshow of the past. 

He turned to his right when he noticed a group of individuals standing on rooftops. Closest to him, he saw the blond woman again. She still wore the same dark green dress, except the skirt seemed to have been torn two-thirds of the way off. She looked none the worse for wear.

A light burst from the building and swept to a point near the individuals. All of them took to the air easily, as if flying was as normal as walking. Surrounded by lights of differing colours, the four of them scattered around the building.

The place where they once stood exploded and all that was left of the buildings were flames and rubble. In the dark sky, a beautiful lights show ensued as deadly beams shot forth from the building. Every once in a while a beam would hit a building. At first Clef thought nothing of it, until he saw the two dark figures leaping from building to building like cats at play. Being shot at like toys in a circus stall.

The figures leapt to the roof of the adjacent building, where Clef stood on and stopped there for a moment. Clef recognized the first to be the redhead and tensed when he recognized the other. The dark hair was longer and was held back with a clasp, but it was the same features. Dark blue eyes peeked from under soot black bangs, framing a stern face. Once again Clef had a sinking feeling.

The two men looked up at the same time. From the sky, the blond woman dropped right in front of them and quickly passed the body that she held to the redhead. Belatedly, Clef noted that it was an unconscious Astra that she held. The red haired man hefted her gently, like she was spun glass, and Clef couldn't help but smile. He knew what happened next to the two's lives.

The blond woman was about to leave when the dark haired man stopped her by grabbing her arm. He turned to the red head and shouted something. The other nodded and simply secured Astra in his arms before leaping away from the building. The blonde watched them leave, her expression wistful.

The man then turned to the young woman and met her questioning eyes. He pulled the blonde close and ran gentle fingers down her gently smiling face. Clef could see the concern the other had for the woman and could almost hear the words that he spoke to her. He watched the sweet moment as chaos continued. For a moment the two looked like they were elsewhere, reliving a happy memory. It was broken when a beam struck a nearby building the pair parted a little.

The sudden look of surprise and pain on the man's face shocked Clef. He watched the man crumple to the ground, clutching his abdomen as the young woman stepped away, fisted hand glowing light blue. The blonde knelt before the man and smiled sadly at the other's unconscious form as behind her, two elderly men appeared, landing on from another building. She stood and faced the monstrosity wreaking havoc, gestured at the unconscious man.

Clef watched her join the others in the sky, never once looking back towards the man. He didn't know which was worse, not knowing what was to happen to the woman, or knowing that he knew that the counterpart that he knew would do the same.

**** Eagle****

I took one last look at the mirror and smiled at the reflection. It was me, but at the same time it wasn't. 

*Perfect.* 

I checked on the blade strapped behind me, hidden beneath my jacket, and the ones on the jacket itself. This was the last time I would be able make sure they were not going to snag. 

"You can't believe how tempting you look right now." A voice behind me commented. I looked back and grinned at him. It was not the soft, sweet smile that was always associated with me but something closer to the personality I was trying to project.

Another mask.

"I don't know... Don't you think I'm a bit too fat for this?" I asked, as I looked critically at how the shiney, black cat suit hugged my body. It molded to parts of me that I would prefer not to be reminded of. I was no Bluebird, I looked like a rod, no shape at all. But the suit fit. It was practical. But I'd hate to meet anyone I knew while I was in it.

A pillow hitting my head was the answer I got from him.

"Thanks a lot little brother." He said. I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. He reached for an old, dirty shirt and proceeded to wipe his hand. He looked at his drawing critically then turned back to me. "We happen to pretty much have the same type of body, the same size. If you think you're getting kinda fat..."

"Hawk! You know that's not what I meant." I answered back. Add a little innocence to the face and the smile and I watched my brother melt. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you decided to take some time off from your busy schedule. Even if this is kinda like work, I do hope you enjoy yourself in the club." He stood up. "I heard a lot of beautiful, notorious, people go to the 'Lamia'..."

He winked at me slyly and laced the belts on the collar of the jacket. "Don't even think of not getting laid tonight."

"Hawk!" I had no doubt that my face was red. I felt the heat warming my face. Of all the things that he had to tell me! "I'm not going to the Lamia to get laid!"

"Hump! I just said that you not 'think' of not getting laid tonight. There 'is' a big difference."

"I seem to fail to see it." I said, tugging at the laced belts. "I better leave. It's late enough so the club would be filling up by now. I hope my contact comes early..."

"Quit worrying! If he doesn't come, he's missing a chance to see you in action. Half his life really." He slipped a card in one of the inner pocket of the jacket and grinned. "Now you're ready! It's loaded but don't go on a spending spree on me you hear?" 

With that, he left me to stare at his retreating back. I shook my head. I was nowhere near figuring out my brother now as I did when I first left Autozam. For one, I had no idea why he gave me a second account card. I had my own fake one. I didn't need the additional credit. It was not as if I was going to bring a girl to a hotel and... I felt my face heat up again as I figured out that it might be why he left me an extra one.

I left his apartment making sure that it was locked properly. Knowing Hawk, I didn't try to look for him anymore. He'd be back soon enough. I took the public transport to the ground level of the complex. I was confident that no one heard our whole conversation. One of the first things I did upon arriving in his home was look for bugs. Amazingly he had none. It was only then that I found out that the PS no longer tailed him, or even bothered with my brother. It was just my luck that they still tried to tail me.

Once on the ground level I left the complex and strapped on an air filter. I walked towards the general direction of the club. It was good that the air in Autozam was slowly being treated back to more tolerable levels. Sooner or later, more likely later, the air would be breathable enough that plants might grow again and rain would not be too acidic to kill it.

The place was not that far away, but normally people took a transport there. I had no intention of leaving that much of a mark of my coming.

There was a good reason why people prefer to use transports to get from their home to wherever. One was because it was a lot quicker. Another was it was a lot less work. I was, oddly enough, suddenly faced with another important reason.

One moment I was walking in a more or less empty street-- little wonder since it was past the usual store hours-- the next moment I was up against a wall with a fist driving up my abdomen. Most people would probably try to block off another blow, or curl up, to protect the already abused part and hide from other blows. Me? I did things a bit differently, or rather, I was trained to.

The moment I felt the fist I made a wild strike upward, where I thought my attacker's face would be. I was rewarded with a grunt and the body pressing against me moving away. I knew I had a few seconds. 

The very first rule you learnt in this kind of situation was if you could run, you did. If it were possible, fly if you must! Avoid the confrontation if you could. Only if you had no other option open to you do you fight. Fighting should always be the last option, never the first. This was one of those situations.

I would have run like the wind had my attacker not gotten himself together so fast. I was personally impressed by his quick recovery time. He stood right in the alley entrance. I had a choice. I could charge him and risk any weapons that he might have on him, or take a defensive route. I chose the latter.

I took a step back and made to look like I was backing away from him, when I was really putting myself in a backstance(2), readying myself for the attack. I didn't have to wait long.

My attacker brought his fists in front of him; it was only then that I saw the dark shapes at the back of his hands. I knew I was in trouble the moment I was able to identify them. He confirmed my worst fears when twin blades of energy formed. It was a modified version of my own emergency unit, the Zip(3). This was a higher model, the Jazz. From the way my opponent moved, he knew what he was doing.

Unlike my unit, the Jazz's blades did not come out from the front, but from the sides. It was only then I noticed his face. There was nothing wrong with his face and I didn't know him, but where I struck, something peeked out. I knew the heel of my hand had not landed solidly. This was bad.

My opponent grinned when he saw me looking at the peeled portion of his face. I was dead. 

"What? Scared already?"

I gritted my teeth at the taunt. Now, I had no qualms on doing any sort of damage. I was now certain that this was one of 'Its' minions. Who else in the whole of Autozam would send a killer robot after me?

****Umi****

"Magical Mirror Shi...."

I lowered the volume of the television when I heard the knock on my door. It was an odd time for me to be bothered by anyone. It wasn't Fuu, I was sure, since she was out with her sister Kou. Fuu had been invited to go to CLAMP Campus. Just like her sister.

It was almost sunset. I knew Lantis was over at Hikaru's place, meeting with her family, and more importantly, her usually absent father. So it wouldn't be either of them...

At present I didn't want to face anyone. My patience had been worn very thin during the day, not that I had much of it to begin with. It had been a rough day. Practice at the fencing club had been hard; apart from training myself I now had to train my juniors. This of course left little time for my own training. 

An encounter with an old suitor had been the crowning glory of the day. The fact that my friends were into the whole thing simply made it worse. There was nothing wrong with the suitor... except for the fact that she was a girl. But that wasn't important, except that I was not interested in her, or girls for that matter, I think... I had nothing against their choice in partners personally. If I had, Lantis would have become a pincushion the moment I found out about him and Eagle. But even then I had several choice words for him.

I opened the door and found my mother smiling at me. I couldn't understand it. My mom was always happy, or it seemed like it. She seemed to enjoy life so much, as if nothing stressful could touch her. She and dad were like newlyweds all the time. I was surprised that I was still an only child. 

"Mother?"

"Umi! You have a visitor downstairs." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

I knew that look and groaned inwardly. My mother was probably in her matchmaking mode. I wondered if everyone who was happily in love tended to be that way. Trying to get everyone matched up with others. 

I shook my head and turned to switch off the television. The program was not yet ended but I had grown bored with it. Actually I hated the characters in the show. It was another one of those 'Love conquers all' flicks that had 'magical girls' that had overly cute attacks, and rrreeeaaaalllyy short skirts. But considering the alternative was watching a sumo wrestling match, or that tragic soap where a boy dies along with his dog, and a rerun at that... The magical girls with bouquets flick was my best bet.

"I'll be down in a sec mom." I said as I reached for a ponytail holder on my dresser.

"Alright dear!" She answered. "And Umi, I'm glad you have such a handsome and thoughtful suitor. The flowers he brought were beautiful."

I stared at her retreating form. *MY SUITOR!?!*

Who ever it was down there, he was going to have a piece of my mind. Suitor indeed!

As I marched down stairs, thinking of all the things I could do to whomever, I was surprised to see a person whom I'd never expect to visit my home.

"La... Lantis!?"

****Lantis****

I knew the whole idea was stupid, but I really had no one else to talk to. Hikaru was the Magic Knight closest to me but talking to her about this topic would not be a good idea. She would not be very objective about it. Fuu on the other hand would not be very helpful since she wasn't that close to Eagle, and she was close to Hikaru. Now that left only one last person. Umi.

When Hikaru invited me to meet with her family I had hoped that I was wrong. I was unfortunately right. It was eerie to see her, after so many years of hearing about her from my father. She was as beautiful as they said she was.

Umi was the last person I would normally go to, but there was no one else... She knew Eagle. She knew Hikaru. She cared for the both of them; she was the most convenient person to bother at the moment.

*Or maybe not...* I thought grimly as I watched her float down the stairs with a face that said I was dead meat. I had to admit she was really graceful. She reminded me a lot of Eagle. They both had that grace, a certain way of moving. They both seemed to dance in their steps. I knew Umi danced, I had seen her in the balls back at Cephiro. There was no one there who could match her... almost. Caldina was not to be outdone where dancing was concerned; though the fact that she danced for a living should be considered, plus the fact that she was a Chizetan.

Eagle, on the other hand, as far as I was concerned, should never step foot on a dance floor. The boy had two left feet. He couldn't dance to save himself. People could get hurt on the floor if he was left there. He didn't seem to know how to follow a beat. Even Larfaga was a better dancer; at least he could follow the beat and not trip.

You'd think, for all his grace, dancing would come naturally to him, but no, quite the opposite actually. Odd considering his family was so prominent; you'd think they'd send him to dancing lessons. 

The only time ever I saw him not fall flat on his face while dancing was in our handfasting ceremony. But then he was in the circle of my arms most of that time; it would have been difficult to fall flat on the grass or trip. It was amazing really. He didn't step on my feet once the whole time, an achievement.

He called the handfasting a 'binding' and in a way it was. We just had different terms for the same thing. But handfasting was not completely like Autozamian binding or the Earthian's wedding. It never asked the couple to vow to stay together their whole lives. While there was love present from both partners, the two were bound together. No more, no less. I knew what I felt for him, the same way I know my feelings for him now. It has not changed. No. That was wrong. It had changed. Later. I'd think about it later.

"So! What brings you here?" She asked politely, though I could see she was not happy. 

I shrugged. I hated small talk. "I was in the area and thought I'd stop by."

I waited for her mother to leave the room before adding. "I know you have no wish to see me. But just this once, I need to talk with you."

She glared at me then lifted a delicate brow. "Let me guess, you want a private audience with me because you want to talk about Hikaru and Eagle, right?"

I just had to admire her. She could put things down in a second. I nod then asked, "Is there anywhere private we can talk?"

"I'd offer my room, but since my mother thinks you?re one of my suitors, it would be quite inappropriate." She answered somewhat bitingly, glaring at me. "There's a sushi bar a short distance from here. If you have the cash, we can get a nice secludedbooth..."

"Why not go to Kozue?" A voice interrupted. I looked up, only to see Umi's mother smiling at her with a knowing smile. "They have great food, and lots of privacy."

I knew that tone of voice. It said 'Matchmaker' in bold letters. I knew I should not have brought that bouquet of flowers. But Hikaru had been insistent on my bringing a gift to Umi's house. She even picked the set from the automated flower shop we passed.

"Mrs. Ryuuzaki-"

"Call me Michiko." She cut in, smiling.

I suppressed a shudder. She seemed to have the wrong idea. I was not courting her daughter. Never! Never in a thousand years! True, she was a beauty but she was not my type. I smiled inwardly. I preferred my beloved's sweet and spicy at the same time and at the same measure. She was a bit too spicy for my taste.

"Mother, I'll be going out with Lantis for dinner." Umi said, relieving me of the responsibility of informing her. ""I think we'll be going to Hinazushi. I'll be back early."

Umi grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. For such a slight lady, she sure was strong. Much like Eagle...

*Stop that!*

I haven't even started my talk with Umi and already I was thinking of nothing else but him. And that was not what I wanted to talk to Umi about, at least not just that.

*You miss him, bad.* A part of me said. *The fact that he had not contacted anyone, even his brother, bothers you. You loathe the fact that he is way over at Autozam and you are all the way here in Tokyo. Even if your visit was of great importance.*

I shook my head to clear it. Time enough to think about that other problem. Something else took precedence over it. Astra.

Once outside the house Umi dropped my arm then gave me that look again. Had I been anyone else I would have been shivering from its iciness. She really had a way with facial expressions. 

"Well that's done it!" She uttered in a very pissed off way. "I'm willing to bet that my mom would tell her best friend about this and sooner or later this will reach everyone in school. My reputation is shot."

I raised a brow at this. "Your reputation is ruined?"

She gave me an exasperated sigh then said; "By this time tomorrow everyone will think that I was dating Mr. Grim."

"Mr. Grim?"

"I meant YOU!"

I knew I had to respond that... insult? But it would take up more time and energy than I intended to use. "Lets just find that store you mentioned."

"I REALLY don't understand IT!" She cut in suddenly. I watched her with amusement though I knew it was not shown on my face. She really was such an emotional child. Quite in touch with her feelings.

"IT is so UNFAIR!"

She really did have a nice wide voice range... and putting it to good use to. I was glad she didn't have any weapons on her... or this would turn ugly.

"WHY ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO GO TO SOMEONE ELSE!"

*Interesting... I didn't know she could move so fast...* I though wryly as she started running around and sort of shouted her demands to the world at large. I could never imagine Eagle doing this antic. The boy was more than a bit too proper when in got to these things. 

Now I knew why Eagle saw her as someone fun to be with. I was willing to bet that her temper was getting in the way of her thinking sanely again. 

When she finally stopped, [I'd say it took her about some time to collect herself to some semblance of calmness,] we went to find this... "sushi? bar, whatever that was...

****Eagle****

I watched him as his body tensed for a moment, the prelude to the charge. I was not disappointed. The blade sang as it went for my head. This told me that my attacker was confident that I would be an easy target. Either that or the guy was really a good fighter.

I ducked, sidestepped, and leapt out of the way of each strike that he threw at me. I backed away from him slowly when a lull came from the furious attack. I knew this was my chance. His next round of attack was where I was to make my move.

Time started to slow down for me as I forced myself to relax, to wait for the attack. I did not have to wait long. When he took off from his crouch, I met him a step nearer than he had calculated me to be. I went down on one knee and struck out one hand low, to his legs, and one high, to his chest. He flew over me and I gripped his shirt to guide his fall. It was good he had a running start so that he didn't fall on top of me. He landed with a resounding thump.  
Knowing how fast his recovery time was; I knew I had to act fast. I could break his arms, which I was more or less sure, were mechanical and contact the others so they could take him in, or I could bring out my blade and end everything then. The latter was the easier course but the less productive. I chose the former.

The fight was quick, was all that I thought afterwards. I was glad I was right when I assessed that his arms were no longer made out of flesh but of metal. It would have been disastrous if he didn't. The moment I had him incapacitated, I slapped on a scrambler-magnet on him and made sure he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. 

I didn't wait for the pick up. I had no intention of being late for my 'appointment'. I was sad to say, that presently, my jacket was sporting a few new cuts, nothing too obvious but something that made it look more worn. I just hoped it went well with the image I was trying to project. 

I walked double time to my destination and only slowed my pace when I saw the lights from the club. I was glad it wasn't that far from my brother's apartment. Though that was not surprising, as my brother loved the action that places like the Lamia brought. I was not that surprised either when I found my present ensemble in his wardrobe. Yes. After years of being mistaken for twins, we still swapped clothes when we needed to get a particular look for a day or night. This of course added to the confusion. 

I nodded to the man standing at the door of Lamia and walked past him and started to enter the club. This brought a lot of yells from the people who were standing in line. The usual crowd of wannabe's and at times diamonds in the rough for the club.

And most likely become its regulars, the clientele that they really catered to, the diamonds. Which was exactly what my brother was.

A hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "You can't go in."

I turned and raised a tinted brow at the one who stopped me. Tinted. It was one of those days when Hawk really got on my case about how I should look. This of course, generally meant goodbye blond locks. I was presently sporting a red hair job, no not pinkish red like Hikaru or the bright red that was 'in style', but a dark red that almost looks brown in poor light and looks like blood under the kind of lights that they had in the Lamia. My brows were treated too. I doubted if they'd associate the dark, grey eyed, young man standing before them to the generally 'sweet' Vision son.

The man who made the decisions on who can go in the club hastily stepped in, when he saw me detained. "Let him through. He's an old timer."

I grinned at his description of me, but they'll never guess how close it was to its mark. The Lamia was created for one purpose and that was to be a gathering place where information can be exchanged in discretion by whomever my family wished. The fact that it became ?the? place to be just added spice to the game.

The interior of the building was dark enough to keep anonymity, noisy enough to deafen and loaded enough with people to be packed. I looked first at the bar, which was where I was to meet my contact that night. It was full but none of them was my contact. I started towards the bar when I felt a hand gripping my wrist.

Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin... and big like an ox. 

Not my type, for sure. 

"Well, well... Looky here. "

****Lantis****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE RELATED!?!"

I winced mentally as the attention of the whole restaurant was drawn to our booth. I knew Umi would be surprised by the news but this was not what I had in mind. I caught her arm and pulled her back to her seat.

"Kindly refrain from shouting it to the whole world." I said dryly. "As entertaining as it may be for you to spread the word, I would like to keep it to as few as people as possible."

She glared at me and whispered harshly "What do you mean you're related?!? You can't be related! She was born here on Earth and you live way out there in Cephiro!"

Angry and all, I kept my temper and gave her my usual monotone. "It's through Astra. Astra or Sori-san, her mother, that we became related."

"But... that can't be true!" she sputtered. "she's a redhead!"

"And?" I returned. "If you remember her brothers are all dark haired. Her mother has black hair. And if you must know, my father was a redhead when he was young, before it turned all white after he came back from his travels."

"Your father traveled?" she asked incredulously.

****Umi****

*His father traveled?* I smirked to myself. So the wanderlust was in the family. But this still did not explain how he could be even remotely related to Hikaru.

"That's not important." He answered back. "What's important is that you know, and believe what I'm about to tell you."

*Like I have a choice!* I thought.

"You do have a choice."

"Hey! Stop doing that! It's rude!" I scowled up at him. "Alright! Tell me and I'll tell you if I even remotely believe you."

"Thank you."

I could almost hear the sarcasm but with this guy you'd never know. I took a piece of my maki and munched as he seemed to compose his thoughts. *Must be quite a story if he needs to think and organize it.* I thought wryly.

****Primera****

"WHERE IS HE!"

I screamed to the empty halls of the castle. Not only had I searched for Lantis for the whole of the day, with no results as can be seen, I had been pushed around, played with, and ignored on several occasions. It was not a good day.

I just could not believe that man. Now that that blond, idiot, of a commander was gone, I had thought I would be able to spend some time with my Lantis. Good quality time.

"But noooooo...." I said to myself. "He has to go disappear to one of those special rooms in the castle. The ones I CAN'T GO IN TO!"

It was bad enough that I was able to see a red string tied to his finger when he came back to Cephiro. But seeing where the other end of the string was tied... I could not believe that he would do such a thing. A foreigner. He chose a foreigner. One tainted with blood, one of the Outcasts. And one that was less than half his age when they held the handfasting ceremony at that. 

I seethed as I remembered his chosen. A blonde twit that knew nothing about tradition and proper conduct, that was what he chose. I could not believe it was true, even when I saw the thread that bound them glow brightly as it hung between them. How could he have chosen someone not from Cephiro? First I thought he felt something for that stupid redhead, a more stupid choice I might add. He protected her. He comforted her....

"You don't like my brother much, do you?"

I whirled around and found myself staring right at the blonde twit?s brother. Actually, this one was not so bad. He was a lot like my Lantis. "Have you seen Lantis?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Not since he left for Earth with the Magic Knights..."

"WHAT!!!" 

He merely shrugged then turned to look out of one of the transparent walls. It was dark outside and one could see the clear night sky. I was about to start to ask him about it when he spoke.

"Primera, what do you think about Cephiro?" He asked, without facing me.

I cocked my head then flew over to his shoulder. He didn't wear any shoulder armour or gear where I could easily land. The smooth, dark cloak that he wore gave me a hard time in landing, but it felt good as a seat. 

"Cephiro? What about it?" I asked. "It's home. What else could I say to you?"

"I mean, what about when Cephiro was dying and it was all up to the Pillar System to find an new Princess? What were you thinking when everything was slowly being destroyed?"

I looked at him and wondered at the seriousness of his tone. He had not been here long but he, like his brother, was generally liked, except for Lantis. There seemed to be some tension between Lantis and Bluebird. The fact was it seemed like the feeling was mutual. Both seemed to actively dislike each other. 

"When Cephiro was being destroyed... I felt helpless." I answered. "There was not a lot that I could do. I had no real power like those from the Guardians. All I could do was watch."

"I see..."

"I'm not as powerful in magic as Lantis. I'm not as strong in will as Hikaru and that twi- I mean Eagle. All I could do was wait for them to decide the future." I looked out to the darkness. "Do you know how that feels? To be there at the same time not be able to do anything?"

I flew to the front of his face and glared at him. "WELL LET ME TELL YOU!!!"

That was the beginning of one of the longest speech that I have ever given.

****Guru Clef****

Wrapped in darkness, Guru Clef watched as another scene played itself before him. It was Astra and the redhead again. Astra, crying, was kneeling before a marker with several more newly laid ones around it. Both turned when the dark haired man from before approached and Astra ran to his arms. The scene faded again.

A new scene started. Again it was in the middle of a street, but instead of bright chrome buildings, everything was dark. Clef noticed that he was inside a place and not out in the open as was in the last street. Down the main street Clef saw familiar faces, Geo, Zazu, Lantis, and Eagle. The four were standing in front of a sweets shop and Geo was clutching a new bag of goodies. The three were laughing while Lantis looked on calmly, though it was apparent that he was enjoying himself. 

Clef noticed a movement over at a dark alleyway, to the side. The lighting in the alley was a too dim to see what was happening but Clef could just make out the struggle between several people. He squinted a little. Everything suddenly became clearer though he had no doubt it was still incredibly shadowed for everyone else.

Clef's eyes went wide as he watched another Eagle make short work of his larger, armed opponents. He looked from one Eagle to another. 

Two Eagles.

The first Eagle was walking ahead of the others, talking a mile a minute. The second Eagle had his elbow buried in his opponent's guts. Clef blinked in confusion. With a savage kick, the second Eagle sent his other opponent flying. It was then that the group with the first Eagle passed the alley. By then the alley was quiet and the second Eagle merely stood still and let the other pass, watching them quietly. After they passed the second Eagle straightened his garments, dusted it, then stepped out of the alley. He made to be like he had been running and called to the others. With a smile, the second Eagle joined the group. It was then that Clef noticed the odd look in Lantis' eyes and the almost smile on his face. In fact the whole group seemed to be happy to see the newcomer, utterly unaware of the happenings in the alley just behind them.

The world went dark and lights started to blink in a regular way. Clef turned and watched, fascinated, as Eagle, which one he was not sure, sat in a large contraption, clicking away at the control board before him. This faded too, like the other scenes.

A new scene faded in. Another street scene. Here, Eagle, at least the Eagle that he knew, walked passed him and an odd sense of déjà vu passed over Clef. 

Eagle stopped and turned towards his left. It was only then that Clef saw Hikaru and Fuu running towards where he stood. He waited for them to catch up to him. Eagle spoke with both of them then Hikaru threw herself to Eagles arms. He then pulled Hikaru into a gentle hug and pressed his face to her red hair, then kissed the top of her head. Slowly he pulled away from Hikaru and made to leave. 

Déjà vu. 

Everything then faded-out and then explosions brightened everything around Clef. Again, the sky held multicoloured lights but in addition to that machines were also in the air. Now, instead of a large light destroying the surrounding areas, hundreds of what at first looked like people marched, destroying everything in its path. 

Clef did a double take when he saw Lantis and Fuu. The two were beating back all the humanoid destroyers that they encountered. Slowly but surely the two pushed towards the battle zone where the others hovered, fighting. Suddenly, the two then turned to face an alley, as two forms seemed to detach themselves from the shadows.

It was Eagle, carrying an unconscious Hikaru. Eagle seemed to be favoring a leg as he walked towards the two. He gave his precious burden to Lantis and started to leave. As he was walking away Lantis called and he stopped and answered, but didn't turn to face the two. He then started his walk again. Behind him Lantis gave Hikaru to Fuu and started after Eagle.

As Lantis approached Eagle the whole place started to become lighter and Clef heard someone calling his name. Clef suddenly snapped out of the spell and everything faded and became the throne room again.

At first Clef could not understand what was happening. It was only until he noticed the very relieved Pharle Presea standing before him that he understood. Presea had broken the spell. Right at that moment Clef didn't know if he wanted to reassure her or feed her to Fyula.

****Zazu****

I watched in pure surprise at the scene before me. Never in my whole life did I imagine that I would see Eagle dressed like 'that'. And there I thought that I have seen everything. Where everyone in the Lamina wore really smart, stylish, eye-catching clothes, my dear cousin just came in a set of clothes that had almost everyone drooling. Male or female. And not one of the snobbier half of the patrons was pointing out whether what he was wearing was appropriate for their standards. 

Though the fact that it was a design at the height of fashion at the moment could be part of the reason. I was sure Eagle had nothing to do with the choice. It was totally Hawk ware. Eagle had not been back long enough to bring his wardrobe up to date. 

I was sure that this was not his brother Hawk. Though of the two of them Hawk would be the one that I knew who liked to dress like that and go to clubs, this was undoubtedly Eagle. If this was Hawk, then I was sure that in the same getup he would be in the center of a crowd already, wrapping everyone around his fingers. Eagle can be inconspicuous when he wanted to be. But normally, he was the unknowing center of attraction. He could be so dense at times about such things. You'd think he never looked at mirrors. 

I watched the whole club follow the 'red head' as he walked in. Some of them discreetly and other not so discreetly. I think my going on bodyguard duty was in order.

*Eagle you idiot! You have really rotten timing. And here I thought I was going to have a night off.* 

****End Installment 6****  


Draft December 3, 2000  
  
Revision January 19, 2003  
  
(1) Handfasting- I came got the word out of a wiccan encyclopedia. It is described as a ceremony promising that the two people involved would stay together as long as they loved each other.   
(2) A backstance is a position where one foot(the one in front) is facing forward and the other foot(the one at the back) is facing perpendicular. The weight distribution on the legs are 50/50. Done properly it is a very stable position.  
(3) This is in reference to that little gadget that was shown in the second season of the anime. The small but useful gadget Eagle used to escape. The one with the laser and bombs.  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.  
  
Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this particularly long version of the sixth installment.


	11. Whenever 6 Interlude 1

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 6 Interlude 1

****Larfaga****

I looked down at her gently sleeping face and watched her breathe. She was beautiful; I still could not believe she chose to be with me. I had long since stopped asking why. I was only glad that she did.

It has been, what? Five or six years since she came into my life? And still I was filled with that giddy feeling whenever she looked at me, or when I held her.

Six short years, six long years. I remember... She was so different from all the other women whom I had met in the past. She was young, bright, and full of life. And yet when I looked in her eyes, I saw someone old. An old soul, Lantis said, and in one of our rare times, I agreed.

She told me of her childhood once, and only once. She was not comfortable talking about it. Though in years she was certainly young, she had seen and done more that would normally have been lived by far older persons. I never pushed for more than what she was willing to speak of. But what little she had told me filled me with anger, pain, and sadness. I would never let anything like it ever happen to her again. That I promise.

I brushed a lock off her face and wondered on how smooth and how few lines could be seen. Actually, she was smooth all over, as I found out just lately. Her dusky coloring, her pink hair, her graceful movements, I loved it all. I remember the very first time, the night of our handfasting. It was like a dream and every night that I spent holding her, I knew. I was lucky to have someone like her. 

She was strong, though she would never hold a blade longer than her daggers. She was my strength when everything was crashing down around me as Cephiro slowly died after the death of the Princess Emeraude. Maybe for once I should thank Lantis. If it weren't for him and his... I still did not know how to address Eagle. Maybe, I would still be wishy-washy and not proposed to Caldina.

If those two only knew how romantic they had been portrayed in the stories around the castle, they would be blushing. Or at least Eagle would be. Zazu was the one who told the story on how they were back in Autozam. Oddly enough, it was Caldina who wanted to gut Lantis afterwards. I, on the other hand, ended up feeling guilty. I had treated him badly when he had just lost two of the most important people in his life. But even though we felt differently about Lantis, we wanted the same thing for ourselves. A slice of happiness of the like that we saw when Eagle first awakened from his years of sleep, or like what Zazu talked about in his stories. 

The two of them weren't always happy. Everything didn't go happily ever after, even after the ceremony. They went through a lot and they still were going through a lot, but the bond had yet to be broken. And I doubt if that bond would be easily broken. Not after all that had happened. And I wanted that. And here was my chance for it. And here I had that person whom I would be willing to die for. And more importantly, the one I would be willing to live for.

Maybe after understanding Lantis, even just a little, I had become a bit wiser. I had a lot to thank for, when I fell for Caldina and she fell for me. And more now as the child inside her grows.

It would not be easy. There would be a lot of thing that we had to adjust to. But this was one thing that we both wished. And I knew this would be something that will hold as together more. 

I might never have the kind of bond that Lantis had with Eagle. I would never hear her voice in my mind as Lantis 'hears' Eagle's thoughts and feelings at times or, I think, be able to accept things, had she been born male, as Lantis accepted Eagle.

I pulled her closer to me, my love, my strength, my wife. I was glad I found her. I was happy about the child. At this moment I was contented.

Now if only the others were so.

****End Interlude 6.1****

Draft December 3, 2000  
  
Revision January 19, 2003

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.

Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this installment especially to Melissa Koh.  
  



	12. Whenever 6 Interlude2

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 6 Interlude 2

****Presea****

I wiped away the sweat from my brows with a soft cloth as I slowly slid down the wall to rest on the floor. I had been practicing for the past 2 hours and felt exhausted while at the same time refreshed.

On the other end of the training hall I watched Lantis as he went through his forms. I knew most of the styles developed in Cephiro and I could appreciate the skill he showed in handling the sword. He used several styles of the art, that much I could make out, but some of his moves I just couldn't put a name to. Though I prided myself on my skill with the sword, I knew I would not even hold a candle against him in real combat. I would say I was about at par with Hikaru in my mastery of the sword.

Lantis would be at par with Larfaga, maybe even slightly better. Personally, I would bet on Lantis winning the fight, if ever the two dueled it out. It wasn't because of anything in particular. Just that gut feeling that Lantis would not accept defeat lightly and would do everything to beat his opponent to the ground. 

I watched as he stopped in mid-stance then went back a few steps and re-did his last few moves. There was something bothering him, that much I saw. I knew Lantis, enough after so many years living in the same castle as he. He never stopped at mid- stance. If he were dissatisfied with a move he would finish the form and start again from the beginning. The fact that he stopped in the middle and tried to cover it up, that much told me how out of focus he was.

I just wasn't sure what it was that was bothering him. Ever since he went to Earth to meet Hikaru's family he had started to withdraw into himself. Why?

Hikaru had been so happy that he wanted to meet with her family. Almost everyone was. I stopped right there. 

*Now! Now! Presea, let's be honest.*

Hikaru was happy. Utterly in cloud nine. Umi had a brow arched when Hikaru announced it. Fuu smiled, but I have yet to figure out what's running around in her head so I have no idea what that meant. Ferio was smiling broadly in his normal happy-go-lucky way. Caldina looked at Lantis seriously then left it at that. Ascot was far too preoccupied with his own love problem to notice, silly boy. Guru Clef simply nodded at Lantis then left.

There was something going on, that much I could make out. Lantis had been shutting himself in the castle Library for the past few days. Him and Guru Clef have been closing themselves off in the old Archives at one of the castle towers. They were keeping something a secret. 

I looked at Lantis and pondered at what were my prospects if I badgered him. I snorted. He was no fun to badger. Badgering Clef was just as bad. The two were both too serious for their own good. I sighed and wished for the nth time that Mokona was back. I missed having the little critter around.

I shook my head and stood up. I was not going to find out anything sitting down. I prepare myself for my attack. There was more than one way to get Lantis' attention. This was the most direct. 

"Kailu, defend yourself!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I jumped into the air. I knew this was stupid but then what was life without such moments. Maybe, just maybe, he'll let something slip while we sparred.

****End Interlude 6.3****

Draft December 3, 2000  
  
Revision January 19, 2003

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.

Note : Thanks to the UAWC or SW for reading through this installment especially to Melissa Koh.  
  



	13. Whenever 7

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend  
Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth by CLAMP  
Author: mizamiko  
Rating of Chapter: PG  


Whenever I call you Friend: Chapter 7

****Zazu****

I had no idea what came over him that he would suddenly show himself in such a light. Clothes that were definitely not his style and a do to match, this was not the Eagle I knew. Dancing, swaying, eyes burning, did I miss something before we left Cephiro? 

*Who are you and what have you done to my Commander?!?*

Did the lovey-dovey couple break up or something? And the way he's dancing… Isn't he the one with two left feet? He even tripped and fell face first while dancing with Tatra. Now he's… Oh my… Lantis had better not be around or testosterone levels are going to go up a notch… I think he'd better not know about this at all. Knowing how the Cephiran Kailu was, half of the people in the place would have been toasted with his magic; the other half would be dead or badly beaten. If only I had a recorder… wait a minute. I do have a recorder. He he he. Commander this one is going in my scrapbook. 

"Hot Commander. Really hot!"

****Eagle****

Time pass whenever I lose myself in the world that I have made for myself in the Net. My field of expertise… this slice of madness that was the very core of my planet's life. The lore of how the Threads wove themselves to the Net, giving it life all its own has long been lost. Long before any Autozamian ever traveled its dangerous paths, the Threads have made its home in this second 'world', the 'world' beside the world that most walk in. This was where the Threads power was the strongest. As the world outside the Net slowly sickened, this land thrived.

In this chamber I become nothing more than a 'ghost'. If I bothered I could note the discomfort that the nourishment slowly flowing to my veins through a sterile catheter gave me. I could let myself feel the thousand little pricks where things I would rather not detail entered my body. In the strictest sense, I was trapped in a machine where I could not determine where I ended and the monstrosity began. But this was where I belonged, whether I admit it to myself or not. 

Long before I held a sword, long before I tasted life and dreamed of green trees and a man with eyes like the sky, I was Vision. Like my mother before me and my grandfather before that. Generations of lives sacrificed, each walking the Net, holding the title Vision. I had earned my name in the field of combat. Not really the best in hand to hand but still a force to recon with inside a Mashin. How could I not be? What was loosing once self in a Mashin compared to entering the Net? Inside you felt nothing. You were nothing. Only your 'Will', as Cephirans called it, could keep you together. They said only a strong mind could enter this place and not go mad. I doubt that, it only asked a lot out of the person and I had no allusions when this task was given to me. I was the guardian of this land. I hunt and destroy but I 'heal' and protect as well. But I was no omnipotent being. I could die at any moment, be it a simple loss of concentration and my not finding my way back to my body or being caught in the havoc that I create to maintain the precarious balance here.

I know that Cephirans also had something akin to this. Not as sophisticated but something… Guru Clef said they had lost a good many Magic users to its lure. The illusion of absolute power in ones own created world, unfettered by the many rules that dictates our existence. It was a heady wine that was both addicting and destructive. He had shown me the bodies of these Magic users. These young men and women, forever youthful, suspended in time, like I was after my walk in destinies road(2). I was placed in much the same room as them. But unlike them I woke up. 

This run was not simple patrol of the Net. I wished it was, but not one but two threats are disturbing my world. If there was anything that would help me find out more then there was no better place than the Net to start. Almost nothing has changed here in Autozam since I left to invade Cephiro. Dissatisfied factions still abound. That was not my biggest concern at the moment though. It was that small speck of darkness that was slowly coming towards Autozam. It was not something you would see with your eyes. Not even all the sophisticated equipment that those great inventors of Autozam were able to detect it. But it was there. I'm not a believer of dreams but considering I was not the only one to dream of it… It was safer to be ready. 

I could almost swear feeling someone tracking me, but that was next to impossible. Only one man has ever been able to do so, and definitely not on the Net, and he was presently all the way in Cephiro. 

****Lantis****

I breathe in the cold filtered air that filled the halls of one of the bigger Dome's of Autozams capital, Evol. Had this trip been for personal purposes I would have lingered in the halls and acclimated with the current issues that troubled the denizens of this planet. This was not the case. 

I wrapped the protective cloak around myself and wore my air filters. The person I had business with lived far from the space port and no one visited him in the middle of the night. The President of Autozam deserved more respect than that. An audience needs to be set and the man best suited for that task would be one from the Embassy, The Cephiran Embassy. An Ambassador had yet to be decided upon but like all things, the Autozamians had seen fit to have the building prepared. A group of young men and women, all Cephirans, stayed in. A few of the braver denizens who wished to see Autozam and study their system of politics. If anyone knew how to get an audience with the President, it would be them. I knew Guru Clef had already informed them in advance. It would not take long and if they were not able to do so, there was still Zazu and Hawk.

Or Eagle.

I wonder where my missing bonded was. I was strong by Cephiran standards. I was able to sense more and cast more powerful spells than most. This also meant that when I bonded I was able to sense my bonded more than anyone else. Right then though all I felt was a faint flicker, just enough to tell me that he was alive somewhere on the planet. 

At present though that was not my biggest concern, important yes but not the biggest. Dark dreams abound in Cephiro and it screams of Autozam's destruction. And it was soon. 

Guru Clef was the first to alert me to this fact. Knowing I had spent the most time in Autozam, he believed I was the best candidate to talk with the President after he gave the President a "warning shot." Guru Clef said he only told the President that something was coming, nothing more. I was to talk with him with more detail. I was no diplomat but I knew more of Autozam custom and proper decorum and that was enough for the Yil. 

I tensed. It was not something tangible but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was watching me as I made my way to the Embassy. It was then I saw it, the glint of light, the concentration of energy to a single point before it was released, right before any N3(1) series fired its deadly beams. I dropped to the floor and watched as it hit the person right behind me. I lay surprised as it did not seem to affect him until I saw him activate a Jaz. The people around us started screaming and all everyone started to take cover. I acted on instinct. I had jumped over him and had started running. I could hear him hot on my heels and every now and then I saw a beam of light hitting places where my head would be. I grabbed my sword, dug my heels on the floor and faced my attacker. My sword ignited and I sent a lightning spell to my opponent. By the time the light has faded all that was left of my assailant was a blackened shell that smelled of burned components. I watched as three men in dark green uniform surrounded me and raised N2100(2) at me.

"Hold it right there." One of them shouted, dark eyes glaring over their filter masks. "You're coming with us."

I barely hid my sigh, young hotshots on patrol. I would be delayed for a long time if I let them, over eager kids that they were. 

"Do your job so I don't have to do it for you." I muttered, turning around and going on my way to the Embassy. 

"Hey!" 

A beam shot out and hit the floor to the right of me. I turned and watched a newcomer aim her N8210(3) at me. She had a calmer more professional air about her. She looked deadlier with her weapon than the other three, not as deadly as Umi with her foil or Eagle with a Zip but deadly enough. 

"You're under arrest rebel!" She stated calmly, ready to shoot me as the slightest provocation. "Come quietly or you're dead."

Simple. Direct. I had all four of them disarmed and the tip of my sword on her throat in less time it took her to say everything. I was about to leave when she jumped and tried to strike me. A quick block sent her flying with the force of her momentum and the speed of my block. I had little time to spare for such minor things. I had to leave and meet with the President. I left them to pick themselves up.

Damn. 

Now I remembered where I had seen the female officers face before. Sniper First Class. I've seen her years before. One of the wild rookies that Eagle worried about always running around half cocked. Officer Brougham, the daughter of the Presidents head of security. It didn't matter. She was only a nuisance. Now I had a meeting to prepare for.

****Geo****

I don't know whether to be glad or not. On one side I got an excuse to leave my predicament at Chizeta but on the other an emergency call from Eagle was never a good thing. Even under the flag of Personal Request, I've known Eagle and his family long enough that a personal request meant more than any political or military situation.

A respite from one emergency but into another. Out of the pan and into the fire I think. Well what was I to expect from my bestfriend's family. Everything has been under wraps for many years. Even if it has been decades since the last incident that the Vision family has ever called for a favor from my family, they still had it's loyalty. The Metro family always heeds the call of the Visions. 

I remember my grandfather used to tell stories of how he and Eagle's granddad used to be. Both of them had worked in the military and would have been incredible rivals had they been fighting on the same front. The Visions had always chosen to be the ones to defend the streets and Eagle's grandfather was molded that way. As my grandfather was a scientist, yes I'm a far cry from him, his grandfather was part of the Home Guard Vox Pax, the oldest fighting group surviving. It was no wonder that Eagle chose to follow in his grandfather's footsteps even when most of his brothers chose to play the game of politics like his father. This of course caused much friction in the family, his choice of joining the Home Guard and eventually rising to become a commander of the NSX. I remember how a ten year old boy, years my junior and one that I had always thought to be too shy to even contemplate joining such a group. 

"Captain! Approaching Autozam. NSX will be in sensor range in thirty seconds."

I snap out of my reverie as my crew and my second in command shout out information. I was closer to home than I thought I was.

"Open hailing frequencies. This is the NSX, Captain Metro speaking, request permission to dock." I never imagined in the whole time I decided to take care of the Vision's youngest that I would one day be commander of the NSX. What started out as a simple security detail job ended with my becoming a top man in Autozam's military space force. Though it came up as a necessity as my commander was physically unfit to command, being in a state of coma would do that, I was forced to take his place. 

"This is Evol Spaceport, you are cleared for docking, please disengage bridge control and set NSX for Spaceport Controlled Docking."

Eagle hand picked the crew that he went with to Cephiro and when he slept his sleep of exhaustion most of the NSX crew stayed with him. That crew was his friends from the various divisions of the Home Guard. When it was passed that the NSX was later to be placed under my command and an NSX2 was now to be the new ambassador's ship most of the crew got drafted to NSX2. I very much had to scrape up my own crew from other places. I had little choice in the matter really. Even Zazu stayed with the commander. Had there been an alternative I would have stayed too but a short talk with our comatose patient and I was back in Autozam searching for my own crew. 

"Copy that, NSX Bridge control disengaged. Spaceport Control confirmed. Docking sequence initiated. Thank you control."

In a few minutes I'm going to regret ever leaving Chizeta and getting involved in another Vision problem or another but then what would life be without Eagle? 

****Ascot****

"I'm so stupid."

I whispered quietly to my pillow. There I was, Bal Ascot, one of the most powerful summoner of my time, close to going crazy over affairs of the heart. Why did it take me this long to figure out that Umi didn't look at me with the same eyes? Her eyes forever caught in deep ageless blue eyes. Why did I just now notice the same ageless blue eyes, piercing in their intensity, looking my way? What was wrong with me? Is Guru Clef angry at me that I'm making moves against someone he likes?

But that didn't make sense. She was definitely interested in him… so why has he started glaring at me. He knows that I care for Umi, no one was that blind, well maybe one or two like Hikaru with somethings… but that's it. 

*I'm so STUPID*

****Lantis****

I lay back on the soft king size bed that sat at the corner of the spacious room provided in the Cephiran Embassy. I could smell the lavender scented oil that came from the burner on the workstation beside where I lay. 

I hated waiting.

The others had been trying to contact the President but the new head of security had promptly refused the audience due to the 'situation'. An assassination attempt on a head of state would do that. This of course was not helping my cause. I had to wait till morning and cut through all the red tape myself. It was too late in the night to contact Hawk or Zazu. Eagle was out of the question as he needs his rest and I was not about to deprive him of it. Geo was still off planet. Everything would be done in the morning. This though did not mean I would be happy with the reprieve. Every second worries me. 

"Kailu Lantis!"

"Yes." At the call I was up and stalking to the door before the other was even able to open it. "What news?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir Kailu but we were able to contact the Captain of NSX2 and he requests visual confirmation."

I was out of the room and marching off to the conference hall even before he finished. I had asked them to send a message to both Zazu and Hawk so that in the morning I will be expected. The gift of Zazu being awake at this time of the night and willing to see me was not one I was about to question. I entered the room and punched in some commands on the console. I might have been gone from Autozam for years but I was still very much familiar with their equipment.

"Sir?"

"I got it." I said as I brought up Zazu on the main screen. "Zazu."

"Lantis. So these guys weren't joking when they said you were planet side."

I merely nod. I signaled to the others to leave. They stepped out with no question and locked down the room. Official business was official business. No matter who I am and what I've done I was still the Kailu. I was still powerful in Cephiran society along with Guru Clef, the highest ranking Yil, and Dal Larfaga, my counterpart in the military, those chosen to serve directly under the Hashira.

"Sorry for the late hour."

"Hey no biggy. It's official biz if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes. I need to meet with the president. Guru Clef's orders. The president is expecting me but I cannot get past the new presidential guard dog Spyder to inform him I'm planet side."

Zazu made a face and made gagging movements. This was not good if this Spyder gave off this much disgust from the little Captain.

"Spyder is a pain in the neck. He means well but he oversteps his bounds at times."

"Will this be a problem?"

"Did you know that he wanted to give Eagle bodyguards? He also bugged Eagles apartment."

"I take it that's a yes."

"Identity confirmed." A womans voice confirmed in Zazu's end. 

"Secure line." Zazu nodded and gave me the thumbs up. I checked my end and confirmed his identity and the secure line electronically. Funny. I confirmed his identity long before the machine did. I just needed his end to confirm it. Unlike Eagle Zazu did not sense things like it was breathing. They said it had something to do with Zazu having a different leaning, like the way Larfaga became a Dal and Ascot was a Bal.

"Guru Clef wants a private meeting with the president. I'll just be opening a mirror way for them to communicate. It's that a high priority and security. I've been 'sworn to silence', as they say, to even broach the subject to anyone other than the president."

"I got it. We'll meet tonight then?"

"Yes. And Zazu…"

"I don't know… I rarely see him but…" Troubled eyes looked back at me and I wondered what Eagle has gotten himself into again. "Lantis. Did you two fight before he left Cephiro?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"I saw Eagle last night. Not intentionally. I doubt he wanted me to know it was him and not Hawk…"

"What happened?"

"Just answer the question Lantis." Moments like these I am reminded that Zazu and Eagle truly were cousins. They can be fiery and burn like stars but they can also be cold and unforgiving as the emptiness of space. 

"No. We didn't." The troubled countenance did not leave Zazu's face and worry brushed its fingers to my chest. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Nothing big really... Just something unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Uh-hmmm…"

"Unusual unusual or Eagle Unusual?"

"Both."

"Well?"

"Leeetttttttsss just get you that audience with the president, shall we?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Whaaat?"

"Eagle."

"Plays his part and so should you."

I watched in fascination as once again Zazu Torque pulled on 'Eagle's cloak', as we aptly called this change in demeanor, in our young friend. My friend has grown up. Sometimes I would reminisce about the old days, a past where sleepy afternoons were spent under the shade of artificial trees carrying lifelike smells of warm wood. Those were the days before they all had to grow up. Now spring has turned into summer and no amount trying on my part could have stopped my three friends into becoming the pillars of Autozam society. 

"I've played my part longer than any one of you."

"He plays his part better than most. You might be surprised."

"And you know more than you're telling."

"As is the same with you."

*****Zazu*****

*And you know nore than you're telling.*

*As is the same with you.*

Maybe for the ninth time that night, er… morning, I felt like hitting my head on the control panel in front of me as I replayed the conversation I had with Lantis.

Whap

Whap

Whap

"Owwwwww!!!!!"

I rubbed my now red forehead and nose to lessen the pain. That was defiantly a very stupid move. Now I really wonder why they gave me captaincy to the NSX2 considering how stupid I was. 

A sudden blinking of a section on the vid screen alerted me of my communications officers request for acknowledgment. A soft tap on the screen brought a second vid screen floating before me. I tugged at its edge to increase its size.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Captain, sorry to bother you, but Captain Metro of the NSX is up on line four-"

I immediately open the said line on another screen and thanked the lieutenant for informing me. The grinning face of my best friend stared back at me as I started a ID confirmation program on the line. One could never be too cautious, especially if the one on the other end of the line looks like a friend.

"Zazu you good for nothing drunkard! What happened here that I had to fly all the way from Chizeta just to meet up with your sorry face."

I could feel the large sweatdrop going down my face as I looked at the very haggard and much pissed off face of my closest friend.

****End Part 7****

Posted March 2, 2004 

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world. 

Review answers: 

To :~Zero-no-Uta Thanks! Now you have a new chapter to read!


	14. Whenever 8

Title: Whenever I Call You Friend

Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth

Author: mizamiko

Rating of Chapter: PG13

Whenever I Call You Friend: Chapter 8

Eagle

Fighting in the Net was much like fighting in Cephiro, which goes to show how different it was from the usual way an Autozamian would fight. You never see the face of your opponent, at least not their real face. You don't go through hundreds of scenarios and choose the most efficient route for your mashin to act on. It was more like move and try not to get hit then fight back when you get the chance. A lot like fighting the monsters in the Forest of Silence.

And it hurts.

It definitely hurts.

In the outside world, when you get hit, your body hotwires your nerves, so as time goes some of the pain gets numbed out. In the Net it just hurts and your 'body' never ever goes numb. Everything gets sent right to your brain, right down to your pain centers, and no amount of hotwiring can numb the direct input of data. All you could do is hope that you end whatever confrontation you have currently and head out of the Net as fast as you could.

This of course was my current hope. Call me coward if you would, but I know no sane person capable of walking the Net that would not run at the sight of a rouge worm. A worm was a very, very painful thing to have if you were merely a terminal station, one can imagine how it would feel if it was sending those hard drive destroying data right to your mind. There has been no recorded survivor of a worm attack on a Net walker; I had no intention of testing any theories that most of those so-called braniacs in the Net diagnostics team has cooked up.

I make for the nearest terminal where a connection out of the area would be able to send me back, hopefully in one piece. This of course was too much to ask for as I found out that each terminal I tried to access seemed to have been already infected with the worm. I was trapped and was unable to pull up a combat menu. Life definitely had a way of making things interesting, especially when walked in my shoes.

I stopped in my tracks. A menu.

I was thinking inside the box again and not outside of it. I didn't need a menu. I've been spending far too much time with Guru Clef and the very strict rules of Cephiran magic.

I berate myself for my stupidity as I brought up a program window and started inputting strings of command in the old programming language for all I was worth. I could find no other alternative than a complete reformatting of the whole area, but first things first. I bring up an old set of files that would let me initiate the sequence.

It was a lot like casting a spell in a way, the same way they used incantations to cause a reaction back in Cephiro. In a way I was casting a sort of spell, one that would hopefully destroy the worm, but would probably also destroy the whole area.

Format could actually be called the word of power and all the other parts became the parameters or limits of the spell. If done properly this could very well provide me with enough change to make this area of the Net accessible.

I wrote several command strings as fast as possible and watched as the worm drew closer. I could feel the destructive effect of the data contained in the rouge worm. The changes it brought to everything around it was scary and brought a crawling sensation to my skin. I had a few more line to go so that the format would just be limited to the close areas and hoped the parameters that I placed was wide enough to catch the worm but small enough to not destroy the whole area that I stood in.

I could practically feel the worm right on top of me as I wrote down the last few commands to make the whole string into something that can be executed in the Net. Barely a second after I made the last entry I watched my 'spell' take effect and the whole rouge worm was swallowed up in an almost negative film effect where instead of the worm I saw the program that created the thing. One by one pieces, or actually words, from different areas of the program dissolved or were deleted, until the parts left could no longer keep itself in sequence and faded away as well.

I was not sure if that was the best way but I was glad that it worked. Now, I knew, all I had to do was find a workstation out and continue my search in other areas of the Net. I just wish that it would not be as interesting a place as this sector.

Lantis

It was cold.

I could feel the shiver run up and down my arms as I walked aimlessly in this cold, dark, misty dream. I knew it was a dream, but still everything seemed so real I could not help but be drawn to the illusion.

I could hear voices. They were always just in front of me. Just beyond that turn or over that rise. But always it seemed to slip away before I could see what or who it was.

Then I heard it.

A scream... a lone scream piercing the darkness.

I ran. I knew the voice that uttered the scream. A voice that was more familiar to me than my own.

Eagle.

I ran on and into a clearing where the mists thinned. There I found a sight that turned my blood cold.

There was blood everywhere.

There was blood on him.

He sat there, slowly rocking, hugging himself with bloodstained hands and clothes. His face, covered by his pale hair, also touched with streaks of blood. He was clothed in black, yet the stain of the still wet blood could be seen splattered all over him.

Something about him did not feel right. Something seemed utterly wrong in the picture. But I could not put my finger to it. Then slowly laughter filled the clearing. It was a cold, mocking laughter that sent chills up and down my back.

Like a puppet he stood up but kept his eyes cast down. It was then I noticed the nearly transparent blade that he held. Had not the blood covered the blade I would not have known it was there.

Then it hit me. The laughter was coming from him. That chilling laughter that raised the hackles on my back came from him.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

He raised his head to look at me. I didn't know which was worse, the cold laughter or the empty stare that he now gave me. It was as if there was no one there. It was a dead look that reminded me of a time long past. I have seen that look on him once before. A long time ago... Back in Autozam.

Then slowly he toppled over then disintegrated into nothingness.

The chrono alarm wakes me in a very uncomfortable way. I would never get used to a piece of machinery screaming at my ear just to wake me. It did not help that my dream was set back at Cephiro that the sudden shift of reality made it difficult for me to identify that it was a chrono alarm and not a shrieking enemy near my bed. Suffice to say there was now a newly decorated area on my bedside table. The smoking remains of what used to be the alarm smelt pungent as the last of the energy bolt I sent to it crackled and dissipated.

Nightmares. I hated them with a passion. I could never tell if my nightmares are of the precognitive type or just simple nightmares. Hate them. Hate. Hate. Hate.

Much to my chagrin I heard a lone piercing alarm and found myself suddenly drenched. A list of long forgotten explicative ran through my head, begging to be uttered. A small part of me wanted to bury my head into a pillow and scream.

Smoke Detectors. I hated them. Hated them with a passion. Hate. Hate. Hate.

This was definitely not starting out as a good day.

Why me?

Hikaru

Is this a dream?

Yes...

A dream...

It's Cephiro. Where else would I find floating mountains?

This path... I know this path. I have walked it many a time as we return from our picnics out side of the castle.

There. I can see everyone.

Umi! Fuu!

You're in this dream too! I'm glad.

Umi. I know that at first you didn't like it here but I'm glad you thought differently later on. Fuu. You smile so happily now. Is that a blush? I can see you but I can't hear any of you but I'm sure Ferio's hand on yours have something to do with it.

The three of us, we have come a long way, running towards our destinies... That's right, we were together then. We held on and we won. Yes, the three of us believed in each other.

Lantis! I'm glad you're here with us. You don't go with us often when we go out. You seem to prefer to wander on your own. I don't understand why but if it makes you happy then I don't mind. But I would rather have you here. I want everyone I care for near me. But still... still you seem so serious. You smile now but I never hear you laugh. You don't laugh, ever. Maybe smile a little, but certainly not laugh. But you know what? I think I didn't need to see you laugh to know that you are happy.

You're happy now, aren't you?

It's odd. You remind me so much of Satoru-niisama. I know you understand me better than the others, just like Satoru-niisama, maybe even better than Eagle. No... maybe not better. You understand me but Eagle... Eagle understands 'Hikaru'. I don't need to say anything. He usually knows already.

You're right you know. I can't marry the two of you, even if I can have you both. And it's not because of the reason you gave me. You want me to think everything over. You said you couldn't marry me until I understand what I am really getting myself into. I'm glad. Glad you brought it up first before I did. I think I'm starting to understand what Eagle told me years ago. He was right. I was too young to understand then. 

Eagle... how odd. Everyone is here, even my brothers. But I can't seem to find Eagle. No, wait. There he is. But why is he standing so far apart from everyone?

No! He's leaving.

Wait! Eagle!

Why can't I catch up to him? He's just walking but I can't seem to catch up to him. I'm running as fast as I can but still...

Good, you stopped walking. But I can't seem to get any closer.

Eagle!

Why can't you hear me?

Oh no! Eagle behind you! There's a monster behind you! Get away!

'Fire Arrow!'

What! Something's blocking my fire.

No! Eagle! Don't just stare at it! Run!

No!

NOOO!

I could feel the sweat trace down my back as I stared at the darkness that was my room. It was a dream. It was just a dream. I heard a soft tapping on my door.

"Hikaru? Are you awake?" 

Kakeru-niisan. I woke him. My nightmare must have caused me to mumble in my sleep. I sit up and pull my blanket closer.

"It's alright Kakeru-niisan. I'm awake."

He slid the door quietly open and entered my room. "I hope I didn't wake you." He said

"No. I was awake before you knocked." I said. I sighed in my mind. Though I love my brothers dearly, at times they wish to talk about some things at the oddest times.

"Well I just wanted..."

I groaned mentally. This was going to be a long night.

Fuu

I watched a fellow student as he read his research results on a field of physics that should have interested me. Worrying over more important things had me more preoccupied than I really should have been and his intelligent responses to the questions given after were lost in the muddled waters that was my brain at the moment.

Dark green hair and a cocky grin kept me from concentrating on the lecture. I loved the man; I love him very, very much. Love him enough to stay with him through all his quirks. I loved him enough to wear his ring. For how many years it seemed like bliss, his quirks and mine seemed to go together. I just could not understand why he was so against my taking up college.

As the class ended I go through the motions of arranging my things and taking my books. I barely see my classmates as we all trek out of the university grounds and out to the late afternoon sun.

It was my decision to continue into further education, a decision he seemed unable to wrap around his mind. It wasn't that big a deal. I have lumped it all up to Cephiro's lack of universities, especially the lack for the need too. Apprenticeship seemed to be the way it was done there as it all came down to the fact of whether you had it or not. You either had the skill to do magic or not. If you didn't you learned to compensate and found vocations that still revolved around those who did have magic. If you had magic, it would have to be seen if it was strong enough to either merit an apprenticeship with a master or not. The truly skilled ones would be drafted into the higher echelons of the Cephiran system. To be merited as a Bal, a Dal, a Priest, a Kailu, and a Yil was the highest of honors. The system did not deal with those like me who are, as they say, powerful enough to become a Magical Knight yet would rather dabble with those confounding computers.

I found it odd that Ferio could say such a thing when Eagle, who was most certainly not a weak, powerless, magically challenged person, went through university, finished it in fact, and is fully capable of fixing and using computers and other modern equipments, not to mention weapons of destruction, was in an acceptable position while I, who Eagle, and not a few other Autozamians, encourage to continue my education as I was fully capable of holding my own in the area, was seen as wasting my time. I could almost say there was a breach in the logic or a prejudice working somewhere. I have no idea if it was merely just me or was this the same treatment that most girls meet back at Cephiro, but I knew I could not just give up on this. I could not live with myself if I passed up this chance. I just wish that Ferio could understand that and everything would be perfect again.

Eagle

I touched the face of what was left of what used to be a human being. The dark eyes stare back at me, accusing me, of being incompetent, of letting them live through the torture that they lived, and eventually died, from.

Three bodies, other than the one I held, littered the small room that I now stood in. Gaping holes and dismembered parts attested to the destruction that was dealt upon them. Had I not seen more before I would have joined the other personnel assigned to the incident and lost what was left of my breakfast. As it was I was barely able to hold on to it. I wasn't immune, merely exposed, exposed to the point that I was almost desensitized, almost.

I have failed in my responsibility. They were all dead because I did not see it coming.

I was too blind.

I was overconfident.

IT has started its attack.

I signaled to one of the teams assigned to take the body away. These were the same people who went missing in the last explosion. People missing in the body count, thought to have survived, hiding in one of the emergency areas yet to be checked. There were parts missing from each of the bodies and I feared that I would be learning much more once an autopsy was done.

Everything was moving too fast. While no attack has come to the Net as of yet, attacks on the citizens has started. It was not following the same pattern of attack as it did before. Not the same modus operandi that was always expected.

Now I wonder if it was the same enemy that I face or is it something, or someone, else or a more dangerous version of the same enemy. There were too many variables, too many possibilities to compute all the possible outcomes.

The melody of a popular game opening played and I activated my visor. Few people knew the numeric sequence assigned to me and of the few that did know only three would call at this hour of the day. Double checking if the line was secure, I turned on the audio reception and voice transmission module on my visor and watched as a familiar face formed on the left eye vid.

"Eagle here."

"Yo! Ambassador. Do I have news for you!"

"A good morning to you too Zazu. What miracle happened to have you calling me on so early a morning?"

The face frowned and gave a snicker. "Eh! Eagle it's almost midday meal! Why are you greeting me a good morning? It's not early."

"Early for you. You're rarely up before the mid day meal."

"Hey! I'm usually up for mid day meal."

"And it's only time for morning tea," I smiled in amusement as my cousin turned a comely shade of red that did not complement his green uniform. Captain he may now be, but he was still the same Zazu Torque who served under me in the NSX. "What can I do for you?"

What I had hoped would relieve him seemed to agitate him instead. I knew enough and expected the worst news from my friend. What I didn't expect was him looking like a guppy. It looked like he was trying to push out sound from his mouth but something in his throat kept the sound in. It really had to be bad news.

"Zazu don't scare me like this." I tell the vid image. "What ever it is it cannot be that bad."

"Bad" the image affirmed.

"How bad?" I asked with trepidation.

"Bad bad" he answered, now nodding. "Very bad bad."

The only time my cousin had had this speech problem was when he needed to report something world destroying. The last time was when he had to inform me of one of our close cousins' death.

"Well?"

"Eagle please don't freak out, okay?"

"That bad?"

Another nod.

"Alright… Tell me."

"Lantis is planet side."

I blinked and wonder if this was a prank. I blinked again but Zazu's face remained serious. I shook my head. He cannot be serious.

"Eagle! Don't freak out on me!" The image seemed to be shouting, I wasn't sure since it seemed like the connection seemed to be on a fritz since I could barely hear anything over the static that seemed to have pervaded everything. "Eagle! Look at me. Listen to me. Breathe! Breathe!"

I found his suggestion a wise one. I never knew my cousin was so smart. Right. Breathe. In. Out. Right.

"Did I hear you right?" I asked after a few minutes of clearing my head and calming down. "Did you just tell me that Lantis, Kailu Lantis, is here? Planet side?"

"Um. Yeah…"

"Great Creator… How did you find out?"

"He contacted me."

"He contacted you." I repeated numbly. This was not good and I said as much.

"I know that. I'll be meeting him, and probably escorting him too, tonight. I've just confirmed with your father; he's to meet Lantis for a conference with Guru Clef."

My world tilted back to axis at the mention of a conference with the Yil. Cephiro was moving. The Yil has started to notice and they have decided to take action. This was either a bad thing or a very, very bad thing. Considering the Yil has already sent their Kailu I was leaning on the latter guess.

"You're right. Very bad bad."

Calm. I needed to be calm if I wanted everything to work.

"Zazu, I'll call you back once I get to Father's office. I can't be there when Lantis visits. I have a lot to report so I better start now if I want to leave before he gets there. What's your ETA?"

"Just call me on my private line to be safe." For a moment his face set into a frown and then he continued. "What do I tell him if he asks?"

It was a simple question that had no easy answer. We both knew there were a thousand answers that could keep everything under wraps, but we both knew it was not likely that he would know that it would be a lie based on some grain of truth. We both knew the Kailu in Lantis would know. We both knew there was only one answer acceptable.

"Nothing," I stared back at my cousin and friend. "We tell him nothing, nothing about what's happening, nothing about any official actions, and definitely nothing about me. Father will deal with the official matters and I will deal with him personally, or maybe not at all. It depends if he looks for me."

"He will."

"He will?"

"He'll look for you." Once again I am reminded on how young my cousin was. A grin of pure mischief graced his face. "He already asked about you. How you were, you know?"

"I hope you said nothing interesting."

"Only the usual."

"You have a "usual"?" I knew I was wearing sporting a perplexed expression as I said this.

"Of course!"

"Do I want to know?"

"Trust me." Oh boy! I can see the wheels turning. "You don't want to know."

"You're actually playing mind games with him?"

"Ha! Got it in one Ambassador! Kailu baiting is in season!"

Now I could honestly say that Zazu was definitely "family." Mind games with friends were just the tip of the iceberg.

The team had its orders, total media blackout. Everything else was SOP and I knew I need not tell them what was to be done next. On that note I signed out of the connection with Zazu and started my way to the Littman Manor, the President's office. It was just morning and already I felt like it had been hours since I had gotten up, instead of the actual 5-hours that had elapsed. This was not starting out as a good day.

Definitely not a good day.

Ascot

I walk the dark halls of the Palace and wonder when this insomnia of mine would finally give me a proper night's sleep. This was, to be honest, a very unusual thing for me. Sleep has never been that important for me, it had never been this difficult to find.

I shiver a little as the coolness of the corridors finally seeps through the robe I had thrown over my sleepwear. I was once again thanking the gift that Caldina gave me, as I have done every night since I started my night walks. Big, fluffy, lime green gecko slippers may look funny but they definitely kept the feet warm. I just wished that it wasn't lime green… or had protruding horns… or a list of other things that made the slippers incredibly noticeable. I just wanted it to be not something that a nine-year-old kid would wear. I gave an inaudible sigh.

Soft murmured words broke through the half daze that I had succumbed to in my search for sleep. I gave my surroundings a good look around and found myself near the great hall. I was in Clef's territory…

I cautiously approached the large door leading to the Scrying room. From within I could hear a soft voice speaking in a foreign tongue. It was a soft lilting language, it was spoken in a way that one would think of singing, much like the Chizetan language; it was melodious.

It was interesting really, to think that the language of the Magic Knights was similar to the language spoken in Cephiro. Similar enough that one could almost forget that they came from another world. Yet, there are words and nuances that would suddenly make the difference a glaring fact.

The borders of acceptable and unacceptable use of some words or colloquial phrases only used in one world and not in another at times seemed so clear. It was intriguing to say the least.

This of course was not important, at least not now. What was important was what I saw the Yil was doing as I suppressed the gasp that nearly escaped me as I saw our great Yil staring at a very familiar face in one of the scrying mirrors.

Lantis

It was just past midday meal and I was wandering the streets of Chev, one of the older and more heavily shielded of the entertainment domes. It was the one nearest the Littman Manor where I was scheduled to meet with Zazu. I had opted to walk the streets where I once bantered with the now elite of Cephiran society.

It was interesting to imagine how once I had been one of those who came here with close friends to spend a quiet day at the artificial forest, which stood right beside a thriving food extravaganza. Those had been one of the better memories that I held dear to me long after the need to return to Cephiro tainted what was left of my stay.

It had been a beautiful day and Zazu and Geo had gotten it into their heads to see more of the trees from the vantage point of the canopy of the trees, meaning to whatever height Eagle's Mashin could take them since Eagle was the only one of them that had the clearance to bring /use a Mashin that day. It had been a perfect day with the sun shining and warmth of it balancing out the sharp chill of the air at that height. It had reminded me of the Cephiro that I had left, the green, peaceful, warm forests and mountains with civilization, the castle actually, jut behind the next hill. Now it was the other way around, with the forests of Cephiro reminding me of that happy day in this entertainment dome with close friends.

The same kiosks and vendors stood around the entry of the artificial forest, not that I expected that there would be a different person as it has not been that long since I had last been here, certainly less than a lifetime. The 'fruits of the season drinks' and the usual 'processed meat,' which actually means flavored drinks and soya meat, were still being sold. Creator forbid there be real meat here as it seemed like only the elite could afford to have real meat and real fruit of the season delivered to their homes. It had always amazed me that though Zazu was Eagle's cousin he rarely had real meat at home, a fact that he rectified this while he was in Cephiro. While in the other end, Eagle who could have afforded to have real meat for every one of his meals would more than likely simply have something sweet and non-nutritious. It had actually been an interesting fact that Eagle had such a hectic schedule, or was it just that he had such a different schedule from me and his brother and friends, that he wasn't always around and if ever we see him eat it was in such a rush that it was more than likely a soy meat product or a vending machine snack. I could have sworn that he lived off the vending machine the whole time that I had known him had I not been invited to a couple of dinners with them, him and the others, when it's after exam week.

I had more than enough time to walk one of the shorter trails in and out of the 'forest' and still be on time for my meeting with the President of Cephiro. I approached one of the kiosks, the one with the soy meat that taste like the hotdogs that Fuu brought over from their world and the vitamin C fortified citrus fruit flavored drinks. It was the spiced version that this particular vendor is known for that I had never tasted outside of Autozam that I craved. It was as I watched the man load the 'meat' with onions, chili, and other spices that I never figured out that I heard the voice that I knew I would never mistake as anyone else's.

"Hatch! One usual and a drink!"

I turned just in time to see a blond whirlwind stop in front of a kiosk across the way from me and start to eat a round bun with soy meat filling. I knew the face quite well and was more than certain that my friend has lost weight again, weight that I knew he could not afford to lose.

The fine bones of his face were more noticeable and the black shirt worsened the effect even under the white cloak and the bulky electronic something, which I knew was new, hanging on his thin right arm. It was my friend in a situation that I most loathe to have him in.

It was Eagle functioning in the world that I knew I was not welcome in. This was not the important Ambassador or the great Commander of NSX Eagle that I knew in Cephiro. This was the Eagle that I met so long ago telling a group of schoolyard bullies to get off his turf even when he was at sword point. While the other incarnations of the Eagle Vision I know were, though formal, at least closer to the crazy, sweet young man that was my friend and companion, this one was the one that I rarely encountered, a fact that I was thankful for. This was closer to the blood drenched Eagle that I had nightmares about, the one that no sane Autozamian crossed. No one crossed a Vision wearing that flat-eyed stare, no one sane at the very least. The last one to have tried had had to go to the farthest dome from where Eagles family's reach could ever go and till Eagle's generation that families' predecessors have yet to set foot on Vision family territories again. I had little doubt that as his generations Vision, Eagle, would be more than capable of such action if need arises. It was a fact that I knew weighed heavily on him, a burden he would never ask another to carry.

He was at that mode right then. It would be unnoticeable to others who rarely had to meet all the incarnations that Eagle has, all the masks that he wore for everyone, but it was apparent to me as much as it would be apparent to his family, his twin, Zazu, and Geo. It was because I knew that I had no place in that present façade that he wore that I didn't even try to get his attention, though I had many questions for him. It simply was not the time for it.

Later.

I will have my chance later. I will make it so later.

End Chapter 8

posted: September 24, 2005

Disclaimers: All characters belonged to their original creator, CLAMP, I just commandeered some of the characters for a night out into my own demented world.

To MDK Ragon: Thank you. It is slow going but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

To Zero-no-uta: Another chapter for you!

To Night Fox Hiten: Yes it is confusing, but it will all come together… that is if I follow all the story plot lines that I've planned! --;


End file.
